


Swipe Right

by Danyxtarg



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Daddy Jon Snow, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jonerys, Minor Original Character(s), Modern Westeros, Original Character(s), R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Tinder App, abuse (not between Jon/Lyanna/Dany, dating app, jon snow has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danyxtarg/pseuds/Danyxtarg
Summary: Twenty six year old single father Jon Stark has been out of the dating cycle for years. Primarily focused on his work and raising his young ten year old daughter Lyanna. One night his cousin convinced him to sign up for a dating app called Tinder, after all his cousin Robb did meet his wife on said app. With not much hope he downloaded it and signed up. Maybe Tinder works wonders after all.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Arianne Martell/Viserys Targaryen, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 195
Kudos: 456





	1. Chapter 1

“Father are we taking Ghost?” Jon’s ten year old daughter, Lyanna asked looking at Jon through the mirror, Jon turned around after battling with his hair 

“Well, Rose and Lia will be there.” 

Lyanna shrugged as Jon walked up to her, “Are you alright?” 

“I kind of don’t want to go.” Lyanna said 

“You don't want to see your aunts and uncles nor your cousins?” Jon questioned 

“Rose and Lia are much younger than me, it's not much of a difference if i stay here.” 

Jon furrowed his brows together “something is bothering’ you”

“Nothing, it doesn't matter.” 

“Ly,” Jon got interrupted 

“It does not matter!” Lyanna half yelled and stormed out of Jon’s bedroom, sighing Jon followed her as she stormed into her bedroom. Jon managed to catch the door and go inside before the door shut close

“Ly”

“Why don’t I have a mother? Mother’s day is coming and the school is going to have a mother’s day breakfast and once again everyone’s mother will be there but mine.” Lyanna’s voice cracked

Jon walked up to her, he sat down on her bed. “Lyanna, honey im sorry.” 

Lyanna sniffed, “Where did mother go? Why did she leave us?”

“I wish i could tell you sweetheart but i genuinely do not know, but you won't be alone for mother’s day breakfast sweetheart, grandmother will go with you like she does every year.” 

“It’s not the same.” she whispered 

Jon sighed, “I know baby.” 

-

“Hey there’s my favorite niece!” Arya yelled out throwing her arms up to Lyanna, Lyanna jumped into her aunt’s arms. Jon and Lyanna had arrived to Robb’s house

“LY!” Rose and Lia yelled in unison as they ran to her. 

“Wait up girlies i had her first.” Arya said 

“We really need a boy in the mix.” Gendry said 

“Chop, chop Margaery Stark, give us a nephew.” Sansa commented 

“Why me!?” 

“Because I already have a daughter.” Sansa said 

“Uh, so do i. Arya Stark, your turn.” Margaery said 

“Very funny.” Arya said letting go of Lyanna, she went off to greet the rest as Arya walked up to Jon

“Hey, you i thought you’d still be in London.” Jon said hugging his sister 

Arya hugged him back, “came back last night and decided to come as a last minute thing.”

“Have you seen mom and dad?” jon asked 

“Yeah early this morning, told me to tell you off and to go home once in a while. Your job is not your top priority Jon.” 

“Arya don’t start.”    
  


“Life comes and goes Jon, take some time off. Get back out there.” Arya said before walking away and heading into the kitchen to help Margaery and Sansa. Jon went around and bid his hello’s to his family.

After dinner and some talking, Lyanna, Rose, and Lia left to the playroom whilst the adults hang out in the living area

“So Jon, anything new.” robb asked 

“No, should there be?” 

“Nah, i'm just asking.” Robb said 

“Don’t start Robb.” Margaery said 

“Start what?” Robb questioned

“We’ve talked about this.” Marg replied 

“Talked about?” Sansa asked 

“Robb was going to tell Jon to get on Tinder.” 

Arya scoffed, “tinder? Really Robb?” 

“Well I met Marg there.” 

“Yeah, that is because you got lucky.” Theon said and everyone chuckled 

“I mean it wouldn’t hurt to try it out.” Gendry said 

“Gendry?!” Arya said slapping her boyfriend on his arm 

“What Arry? I mean yeah it wouldn’t hurt.” Gendry said rubbing his arm

“All of you are too invested in my love life.” Jon said taking a sip of his water 

“I'm just saying, you never know, unless you try.” Robb said

-

Bidding Lyanna a good night Jon slightly closed her bedroom door. He walked to his room and laid in bed fully clothed, sighing 

__

__

“ _ You never know, unless you try.”  _ Robb’s voice said

__

__

“Dammit Robb Stark.” Jon sighed, grabbed his phone and downloaded the dating app: Tinder. 

__


	2. Chapter 2

“Dany honey are you busy?” Rhaella’s voice called out, Daenerys looked up from her phone 

“No, why?” she questioned 

“Can you help me with the vegetables?” 

“I thought you didn’t need help.” Daenerys teased exiting the app and locking her phone, setting her phone aside and getting up to go to the kitchen 

“You’re my guest sweetheart, i was not going to make you cook.”

“Yes, but I am still your daughter and I'm under your roof so boss me around if you want.” 

Rhaella kicked Daenerys’ butt as she walked by, Dany laughed and began washing the vegetables, preparing them to be chopped 

“How’d the date go?” Rhaella asked breaking the silence, Daenerys groaned 

“Don't make me start mom.” 

“That bad?”

“Horrible.” she said as she began cutting the bell pepper 

“What was so horrible about it?” 

“Everything, geez every man out there just wants sex and nothing else.” Dany cringed 

“I’ve told you many times sweetie, please be careful.” 

“I am mom, don’t worry.” 

“Don’t depend on a dating app sweetheart, get out there.” 

“You’re just like Missy.” 

Rhaella chuckled, “how is she by the way?” 

Daenerys smiled a little. “In her words, fat and tired.” 

Rhaella laughed, “how far along is she?” 

“6 months i believe.” 

“Almost there.” Rhaella said and Daenerys nodded, soon the door opened and in came Aerys Targaryen into the kitchen 

“My two favorite women.” Aery’s said holding two bouquets of flowers 

“Good afternoon honey.” Rhaella said kissing Aerys cheek 

“For you my darling.” Aerys said and presented Rhaella with a bouquet 

“They’re lovely.” 

Aerys set one bouquet aside and walked up to Daenerys as she dried her hands 

“And for my beautiful little girl.” 

Daenerys smiled and greeted her father, “they’re beautiful dad, thank you.” she said grabbing the bouquet 

“You’re very welcome.” Aerys said kissing her forehead

Daenerys hunted down two vases and placed the flowers inside, she then resumed to help her mother with dinner. 

-

After dinner with her parents, Daenerys told her parents to go to the living area and rest as she cleaned the kitchen. Finishing up Rhaella called out to her 

“Coming.” Daenerys called out, she went to the living room and saw that her father had set up his laptop 

“Dear, Viserys wants to facetime but asked me to use the laptop instead of my phone.” Aerys said 

“That’s weird.” Daenerys said sitting down with her parents. Within seconds Viserys facetime call came through, Daenerys reached over to her father's laptop and accepted the call. Viserys face popped up, way to close to the camera, one may add. 

“Vis back up.” Daenerys said 

Viserys backed up and looked at the screen, “Dany! There you are, Arianne and I have been none stop calling you.” 

“Sorry, my phone is upstairs.” Daenerys said, soon Arianne’s face appeared on screen 

“Hello!” she beamed 

“Hi.” replied Daenerys 

“Hi sweetheart, how are you?” Rhaella asked, while Aerys bid her a hello.

“I'm good, very good,” Arianne replied

“We have something to say.” Viserys said 

“Okay?” Rhaella said 

A few seconds later a black and white picture appeared. Daenerys, Rhaella, and Aerys squinted and looked at the screen, it took a moment for Daenerys to figure it out

“You’re joking!” Dany yelled out 

“Viserys it's not time for jokes.” Rhaella said, Viserys laughed 

“Told you they’d think I'm joking.” Viserys told Arianne 

“Are you serious?” dany questioned 

“Surprise auntie and grandparents!” Arianne said standing up and showing her tiny belly, viserys brought his phone closer 

“Oh gods Arianne! Congratulations you two!” Rhaella said teary eyed 

“Congratulations son.” Aerys said 

“Aww Arianne, Vissy, I'm so happy for you two! Does Rhae know?” Daenerys asked 

“Thank you all, and no not yet, we wanted mom and dad to know first, then call you but since you’re there with them, now you know.” Viserys said 

“We want to make a trip to Kingslanding but after we get the clear from the doctor.” Arianne said sitting back down 

“Well whenever you two decide when to come the door is always open.” Rhaella said 

“Thank you mommy.” Viserys said, “well we’re gonna go now and get some sleep. Good night all.” Viserys waved then kissed the screen, Arianne smiled and waved.

Daenerys, Rhaella, and Aerys bid goodbyes and i love you’s before hanging up.

Bidding her parents a goodbye and goodnight, Daenerys drove home in absolute silence. Getting to her apartment, she parked her car inside the underground garage and took the elevator up to her floor. Exiting the elevator, she walked to her apartment door, opening and closing the door she sighed as she tossed her car keys to a nearby bowl. Kicking off her flats and removing her cardigan, Daenerys made her way to her wine fridge, talking out a bottle she opened it and grabbed a glass, pouring some wine and stored the bottle away. Pulling out a stool, she sat down on the kitchen island.

_ “Don't depend on a dating app sweetheart, get out there.”  _ her mother's voice whispered in her head 

Unlocking her phone she went on Tinder, before deleting her account she had the impulse to scroll through one last time, after swiping left on so many men and giving up, the next profile stole her breath away, literally. 

Grey eyes stared at her, she swiped through pictures and holy hell, her breath hitched. A couple of pictures of him, one with a big white dog, and another with those muscular arms on display.

Daenerys groaned, swiping right, instantly “it’s a match” greeted her, taking a risk she went to send him a message 

“It wouldn’t hurt to try.” she mumbled to herself and began typing

_ Daenerys: Nice dog, wolf dog perhaps?  _

She hit send. 


	3. Chapter 3

Picking his phone up for the first time since this morning, Jon had ignored all his notifications since he woke up. Taking a break from the screen of his laptop he scrolled through endless notifications, mainly work emails and texts in general. He had turned his app notifications off, especially Tinder as he had been bombarded with “it’s a match” messages or several messages from matches, all messages read the same damn thing, to say the least they were all “thirsty” as Robb used to say when he had used the app. Scrolling endlessly he sighed as he was greeted with many repetitive messages. One in particular caught his eye 

_ Nice dog, wolf dog perhaps?  _

Deciding to open it, he clicked on the woman’s profile, coming straight to a set of pictures

“Bloody hell.” he whistled, Jon was never one for looks, he always tended to lean into personalities and what not. But, man was this woman’s picture’s entirely something else, surely she was not real. Going back to the message she had sent he decided to reply. 

Jon:  _ actually no, he’s a full breed husky. But, i'm entirely convinced he has some sort of wolf in him i'm not sure since when i adopted him the shelter had said they were not 100% sure if he was full husky.  _

Jon hit send and set his phone down, resuming the work awaiting him. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Your eyes are going to get stuck behind your head if you keep rolling them.” Irri said as Daenerys entered the break room “Jamie again?” 

“Jorah.” Daenerys corrected her 

“Geez Daenerys you have men falling all over you. If i were you i’d you know let them show me how good they are.” 

Again Daenerys rolled her eyes, “a one night stand with a co-worker? No thank you.” 

Irri scrunched up her nose, “now that you mentioned it like that maybe not.” 

Daenerys filled up her mug with hot water, “exactly.” 

“Missy skipped today?” Irri asked changing the subject 

“She has an appointment, she was going to come for a few hours but decided to just take advantage of the many sick hours she has.” 

“Hmm.” was all Irri said, Daenerys bid her a goodbye and went back to her desk, preparing her tea she decided to take her phone out, as she did she unlocked it to find many notifications for Tinder. Mindlessly scrolling through she took note that it was the usual, men wanting to take her on a date, others very straightforward and wanting to “show her a good time.” in the midst of it all, one particular caught her eye and she proceeded to open it, before she could read it a voice spoke 

“You’re not getting paid to sit around and be on your phone Miss. Targaryen.” Jamie said, and Daenerys tried so hard not to roll her eyes, ever since Daenerys rejected a date with Jamie Lannister he was constantly on her ass, he never was, until now. She looked up 

“Apologies Mr. Lannister.” she said as she stored her phone away.

“Very well, I need copies asap.” Jamie said handing her a stack of papers 

_ Do them yourself prick _

“Right away.” she said, grabbed them from his hand and got up to take them to the printer room. In all honesty Daenerys could do way better than this basic ass secretery job, she has a degree in business and communications for fuck sake. She always wanted to do good, to help, to change the world but of course she sells herself short, not once believing in herself just like her family believes in her. Her father after all is the owner of Targaryen Corp, yet she refused a position there because she wanted to expand and do it on her own, yet here she was, a secretary for Jamie Lannister, a small business corp. Heaving out a frustrated sigh, she pushed all her thoughts away and made some copies.

  
  


Wine glass in hand, Daenerys made herself comfortable on her couch, phone in hand she remembered a message she was about to read before Jamie interrupted her. Opening the app, she scrolled through messages until she found the one. 

_ Jon _ :  _ actually no, he’s a full breed husky. But, i'm entirely convinced he has some sort of wolf in him i'm not sure since when i adopted him the shelter had said they were not 100% sure if he was full husky.  _

_ Daenerys: i was convinced he was a wolf dog, judging by the picture he looks massive, must be the angle. _

_ Jon: he actually is big, bigger than an average husky i'd say.  _

_ Daenerys: well he’s beautiful.  _

_ Jon: should i be offended? _

_ Jon: that my dog has an admirer, this is my account last time i checked  _

_ Daenerys: any chance i can baby sit that fluff ball? He’s the cutest and I love dogs. _

_ Jon: unfortunately, ghost is not looking for a babysitter at the moment _

_ Daenerys: *sigh* just my luck i guess :( _

Daenerys bit her lip and smiled 

_ Jon _ :  _ i'm really offended you know?  _

_ Daenerys: well in all honesty your dog caught my eye  _

_ Jon: *siiiigh* as always _

_ Daenerys: here I thought I'd be his first admirer on this app :(  _

_ Jon: on here, you actually are. Everyone else is here for me _

_ Daenerys: haha, you’re cocky i see, well since the owner is taken by many, i'd like to meet ghost  _

_ Jon: no can do, you’re gonna have to go through me first. I handle all his bookings.  _

_ Daenerys: dang it, probably blew my chance.  _

As Daenerys awaited a response one never came, chuckling she realized this was the first most normal conversation she ever had on this app and she was very relieved. Gulping down her wine Daenerys aimlessly scrolled through channels on her tv. 


	4. Chapter 4

_ Daenerys: dang it, probably blew my chance _

Jon chuckled, she had been the first woman to message him about Ghost, he loved her playful banter, it was cute he dare think. Before, typing back he looked to see his daughter standing in his office doorway 

“Are you busy?” she timidly asked, jon locked his phone and set it down 

“Never for you my love, are you alright?” he questioned 

“I- I need some help with my homework.” she said clutching her papers to her chest 

“Come here sweetheart.” Jon motioned for Lyanna to come towards him, she did as told and went towards her father “now what do you need help with love?” 

“Math.” 

“Ah math got it. Let me see” Jon said and Lyanna handed him the worksheet and he placed her on his lap, “alright easy here you have 4 times 2, which is?” Jon questioned looking at her. Lyanna counted. 

“8” she said 

“Perfect, now take away 1.” 

Lyanna did as told, “7.” 

“Atta girl, great job my love.” Jon praised her and Lyanna wrote her answer down. He helped her out with the rest of the worksheet.

  
  


-

  
  


After endless banter, and dare he say flirting for three whole months with Daenerys (Dany as she told him to call her) on Tinder, Jon musked up the courage to ask her out on a date, to his surprise she agreed and gave him her cell phone number. 

Jon’s phone chimed as he entered the restaurant 

_ Dany: see you soon  _

“Hello sir, how may I assist you today?” the host asked 

“I have a reservation for 7:30 under Jon Stark.” 

“For 2?” the host asked and looked to see no one beside him 

“Yes, my date will arrive shortly, I'll wait for her.”

“Perfect, follow me.” the host said as he grabbed 2 menus and went towards the back of the restaurant “will here he alright for you sir?” 

“Perfect.” 

“Very well, your waiter will be here shortly to assist you, when your date arrives i will escort her back here.” 

“Thank you.” Jon thanked the man then he left 

“Good evening sir, may i get you started with anything?” the waitress asked 

“Water for now will do please.” 

“I will be right back with your water.” 

Jon took his phone out and opened up Dany’s recent text 

_ Jon: waiting for you. _

A few minutes later she replied 

_ Dany: here.  _

That simple word made his palms sweat and his heart flutter. Geez when was the last time he had gone on a date? Oh right years ago. Taking a sip of his water he waited. Soon the host came back into the private room, said something and moved aside and Jon’s breath caught on his throat.

Holy hell, pictures did not do Daenerys justice. Her blue eyes were bright and they seemed unreal, her hair silver blonde was too good to be true. She was simply a vision.

-

Entering the restaurant the host greeted her 

“Hello Miss, how may I help you?” 

“Hi, I have a table with Jon Stark.” 

“Right this way.” the host replied and led her out back to what seemed to be a private area of the restaurant. “Here you go.” he said and moved aside, she thanked him and looked to see Jon Stark standing up from the chair.

Pictures did not do this man justice at all. It was like he was perfectly sculpted. Dark curls, nicely trimmed beard, bright grey eyes, they were beautiful. He was beautiful, it was so unfair. Jon Stark stuck out his hand towards her.

“Jon Stark.” he said, his voice strong with a slight accent 

Daenerys walked closer to him and eloped her hand with his, a firm handshake. She looked at him in the eyes 

“Daenerys Targaryen.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“Daenerys Targaryen” she said as she shook Jon’s hand 

“Lovely to finally meet you.” Jon said 

“Likewise.” said Daenerys 

“Please , have a seat.” Jon said going towards her and pulling her chair out 

“Oh, thank you.” Daenerys said sitting down and placing her purse under the table, Jon went back to his chair across from her, he unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down. The waitress handed Daenerys a menu, then took drink orders. When Daenerys was ready they both ordered their dishes, the waitress soon left. 

“A private room.” Daenerys said, breaking the silence 

“I assumed it would be much more convenient to talk.” 

“Better than talking in whispers, or over each other”

“Better.” Jon agreed “So, how old are you? 26 just as your profile stated?” 

“Yes, I'm 26.”

“You look younger.”   
  
Daenerys chuckled, “I tend to get that a lot, not too young though right?”

“No, you look 23-24.” 

Daenerys laughed a little, “the prime years of our 20’s. Finishing school, figuring ourselves out, etc.”

“That is very true. So Daenerys, what do you do?” Jon asked taking a sip of his water, before she replied the waitress arrived with their dishes, they both thanked her and she left.

“Well, I'm a secretary for a business firm.” 

“Secretary?” Jon questioned surprised 

Daenerys cocked her head to the side, “you make it sound like it’s a bad thing.” 

“Forgive me, that is not what i intended.” 

_ You’re going to fuck this up asshole.  _

“You just seem to have this demeanor, like you’re in charge.” 

Daenerys looked at him surprised, “you know you’re the second person who has told me that, aside from my father. It's weird hearing it from someone else.”

“Well Daenerys, your father is very much correct.” Jon said cutting his steak, “have you thought of leaving your secretary job and doing something else perhaps?”

“You mean put my degrees to good use?” she asked chuckling a little, “yeah i have but i sell myself short i guess. I wanted to change the world you know? Help others out.” 

“What did you major in?” 

“Business and communications.” 

“Wow, better than I ever did.” Jon said chuckling 

“What do you do?” 

“I own my own company, Stark Industry.” 

Daenerys almost choked on her steak, “You’re that Stark?” 

“Who owns Stark Industries? Yes.” 

“Wow. then you must know my father.” 

“Who is your father?” asked Jon 

“Aerys Targaryen.”

Jon looked up, “wait so you’re a Targaryen?” 

“I think i just said my last name just a few minutes ago, but yes i'm a Targaryen. Aerys is my father.”

“Well blame me, i was mesmerized with your beauty.” Jon admitted, Daenerys was caught off guard. Jon cleared his throat “Yes, yes I've worked with him before, great man. I also worked with your brother Rhaegar.” 

_ Baby steps Stark, don’t fucking ruin this.  _

“Ah yes back when Rhaegar used to work for my father.” 

“Your family is exceptional.” Jon praised 

“Yeah they indeed are, then there’s me.” 

Jon couldn’t help but reach over and hold one of her hands, “hey, look at me.” 

Daenerys looked up at him, blue eyes to grey. 

“Don't sell yourself short Daenerys, quit your secretary job. I know that your mind is full of ideas and dreams and I know, I believe you could commit to them. Do it, don’t hold back.” 

Daenerys eyes filled with tears, a tear seemed to escape, she chuckled to herself and wiped it away with her free hand, “wow, i am sorry.” 

“Did I say something wrong?” Jon slightly panicked 

“What? I- no of course not sorry. That may have been one of the most uplifting things i've heard, my father seems to think about me just as you do but hearing it from someone else that is not him is very different. Thank you for that.” she said giving his hand a light squeeze 

“You’re more than welcomed, think about it.” 

“I will, thank you.'' Daenerys said, Jon gave her hand a squeeze before letting it go, immediately Daenerys missed the contact. 

  
  


All the dates Daenerys had been in never lasted longer than an hour, but this date with Jon lasted 3 hours before he had dropped her off at her place with a good night and kiss on the cheek. Immediately after Dany had changed into her pyjamas she picked up her phone and called Missy, telling her everything about her date with the infamous Jon Stark. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jon pulled up to his parents house and cut the ignition, the smile could not be wiped off his face, no matter how much he tried. Exiting his car he went up to the door, unlocked, and opened it. Quietly entering he heard the tv on in the living room. Looking over he looked to see his mother sitting there, trying to stay awake. Jon went over and kissed her head. Ashara jumped up and looked over 

“Sorry mom.” 

“Oh Jon sweetheart, hello. How was your date?” ashara asked 

“Perfect, magnificent, good, the best ever.”

Ashara raised her brow, “that good? Who am I kidding look at that smile.” 

Jon chuckled. “She’s perfect mom, beautiful, smart, witty, overall perfect.” Jon said plopping himself down on the couch beside her 

Ashara smiled, “it’s nice to see you so happy. Did you tell her about Lyanna?” 

“I- I did not.” 

“Jon.” 

“I know, i know i just- im scared mom, what if after i tell her about Ly that's it? What if Ly doesn’t get along with her? What if-”

“You need to stop thinking of what if’s Jon, they’ll get you nowhere. You won't know unless you tell her.” 

Jon sighed, “you’re right.” 

“Will there be a second date?”

“Of course we settled a second one in 2 weeks.” 

“That’s great, please tell her about Ly, it's not just you Jon Stark. If anything goes forward you come as a package deal, understood?” 

“Yes mother.”

“Good, I'm happy you're happy.” 

Jon kissed his mother’s cheek, “Ly is in her room?” 

Ashara nodded and followed Jon upstairs. Entering Lyanna’s room in his parents house, he quietly made his way towards her bed, bending over he kissed her head, ashara turned on her bedside lamp. Jon carefully picked Lyanna up, she woke up 

“Papa?” she questioned 

“It’s me my love, time to go home. Go back to sleep.” 

Lyanna rested her head on his shoulder and dozed off again, ashara grabbed her blanket and draped it over her. Jon kissed his mother’s cheek and thanked her before leaving. 

  
  


-

  
  


2 weeks flew by and Jon and Daenerys met up for their second date, this time around it was more casual, a picnic on the beach watching the sun go down, dare Daenerys say it was romantic. Daenerys could help but feel like something was wrong, off about Jon. 

“Is everything alright?” Daenerys questioned 

“I'm just nervous that’s all.” 

“Nervous? We’ve been here for 2 hours. Am I really that scary?” Daenerys chuckled 

Jon smiled a little and grabbed her hand, “I like you Dany, I really do. I have not dated in years but with you i- i feel different, more alive. My heart pounds every time I see you, or get some sort of text from you. You make me feel alive. Your beautiful, i love your smile, the way your brows seem to have a mind of its own, your caring compassionate nature, your aura, the way you talk, the way you listen to me no matter what im talking about, your wittiness, your sense of humor. I really really really like you Dany and I want so much more with you. But there is something I have to tell you.” 

Daenerys furrowed her brows “okay, go ahead tell me.” 

Jon inhaled and exhaled, “I have a daughter.” 

Daenerys squeezed his hand, “look at me.” she said, Jon looked up at her “is that what you were so worried about? That you having a daughter would make me run away?” she questioned, “yes i'm slightly shocked, but you can tell me these things in confidence. You never mentioned her, why?” 

“I was afraid i was going to ruin something good, after our first date i knew i really liked you, i was just afraid to ruin this.” 

“Oh Jon.” Daenerys whispered and sat closer to him, “it ruins nothing, i really like you too and i want to see more of you and be more with you, you have a daughter so what? That changes nothing. Shit happens in life Jon, you were blessed with a beautiful girl but that doesn't mean your dating life is over, you just need to find someone who understands.” 

“And I found her.” 

Daenerys smiled, “indeed, i hope you did. I hope you can trust me enough.” 

“I do. Daenerys?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” 

Daenerys looked up at him, “of course I will.” 

Jon leaned down and Daenerys met him halfway, their lips molded together. A quick kiss and Jon pulled away smiling 

“Looks like i have someone else to impress, now tell me all about her.” Daenerys said and got comfortable. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jon chuckled and smiled, “her name is Lyanna, she’s 10 and the best thing to ever come into my life.” 

“10?” Daenerys questioned 

Jon looked down, “yeah, had her pretty young. You know being teenages and not thinking of the consequences. She’s a bright fiery thing, shy but once you get to know her she’s an unstoppable force of nature. She’s the sweetest girl ever, no matter her age she’s always going to be my baby. She’s too mature for her age, it sometimes baffles me.” Jon chuckled a little 

Daenerys smiled then frowned, “and her mother?” 

“I don’t know. I know nothing about her, I didn't even know she was pregnant. Lyanna showed up on my parents doorstep, no birth certificate or anything. She was just there.”

“How were you able to keep her? Or even know that she was your own?” 

“Well thankfully my traits were more dominant, she really doesn't have a trait from her mother. After the DNA test came back positive and proved i am the father, i was of course not given full custody since i was still a minor, they took her away from me for a few months until my parents fought hard for her, eventually the state granted my parents custody until i became of age. It was tough Dany and I thank the gods that they blessed me with such supportive parents, parents who took care of her as their own and allowed me to finish school and such. I wouldn’t have done it without them.” 

“Bless your parents, you were lucky. But do you talk to Lyanna about her mother? Does she ever ask about her?” 

“I've mentioned to her once, told her the truth that i had no knowledge of her mother whatsoever, she just asks why she doesn’t have a mother and it just breaks my heart.” 

Daenerys frowned and thought of the poor girl, who abandons a baby at the fathers’ doorstep? “That poor girl, i would never want to imagine life without my mother, but i assure you Jon, Lyanna is entirely grateful for you. She loves you.” 

“I know but i will never be enough, she longs for a mother.” 

Daenerys stroked his cheek, “don't put yourself down, it will do you no good.” 

Jon kissed her forehead, then rested his head against her’s in silence.

  
  


-

  
  


5 months into dating Daenerys it was only right for her to finally meet his daughter and family. Jon had dinner with her parents a week ago and to his luck everything went so well. 

“Lyanna honey could you come here please?” Jon called out

“Coming!” Lyanna called out, then entered the living area, shoes in hand. Jon patted the empty space on the sofa besides him, Lyanna sat down and put on her shoes.

“I want to talk to you about something.” Jon started and looked down at her, Lyanna looked up, full attention on him, “remember i have mentioned to you someone named Daenerys who i have been on a few dates with?” Lyanna nodded, “well, 5 months ago she agreed to be my girlfriend, and today i want you, grandma, and grandpa to meet her.” 

Lyanna stayed quiet for a bit, which worried Jon, then again it was the first time Jon had wanted to introduce someone to Lyanna, “okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Okay” she confirmed 

“Okay” Jon exhaled “are you ready to go?”

“Are we picking her up? Will aunt Arya be there?” 

“Yes, and yes.” 

“Okay i'm ready.” Lyanna said getting off the couch, Ghost made his way to Lyanna’s legs “we will be back ghostie.” she assured him. Both Jon and Lyanna left.

  
  


-

  
  


Daenerys franticly paced her living room 

“Dany for the love of gods sit down you’re making me dizzy!” Missandei exclaimed through the phone 

Daenerys sighed, “I'm sorry Missy, I'm just so nervous. It isn’t just his parents, it’s his daughter too!” 

“Take a breather Targaryen, you’re stressing me out.” missandei said and positioned her daughter on screen “tell autie dany to calm down” 

The little girl giggled and daenerys looked at the screen smiling, “how are you sweet? Giving mommy a hard time?” 

“Oh yeah, that she is.” Missandei said, “Daenerys just breathe okay? What’s the worst that could happen?” 

“Uhh his daughter or parents not liking me.”

Missandei rolled her eyes, before she replied there was a knock on the door 

“Shit i think that’s them” 

“Go get the door, deep breathes Dany everything will be okay.” Missandei said, “call me after kay?” 

Daenerys nodded and hung up, putting her phone in her purse she took a deep breath and opened the door. There stood Jon and besides him a beautiful girl, a literal split image of him it was insane 

“Hey you, Ly has something for you.” Jon said and looked over at Lyanna smiling, Lyanna shly handed Daenerys a small bouquet of flowers

“I made dad stop by the market to pick you up some flowers, they’re all my favorites. I hope you like them.” 

Daenerys' heart bursted, she grabbed the bouquet “they’re beautiful. Thank you. I’ll put them in water. I'll be back.” she said and went to her kitchen, grabbed a vase, and filled it with water then put the flowers in. She then went back to them and all 3 left. 

  
  


Dinner with the Starks was a success, all of Daenerys worries flew out the window. Lyanna invited Dany over to her house and there she met Ghost 

“Oh goodness you’re so fluffy!” Daenerys exclaimed and ran her hands through his fur as he basked on her attention 

Lyanna giggled, “fluffy but sheds a lot!” 

“I bet so, I'm sure you’re a great cuddler.” Daenerys told Ghost who barked as if agreeing with her and licked her cheek, Daenerys laughed. 

Jon smiled at the sight, Lyanna was so taken with Daenerys asking her so many questions as if getting to know her. He worried he wouldn’t be keen on her but those worries flew out the window the moment he saw the two interacting at his parents dining room table. Jon watched as both Lyanna and Daenerys stood up, Lyanna grabbed Daenerys hand and led her upstairs, Daenerys looked over at Jon and smiled giving him a wave before being practically dragged upstairs by his daughter. He smiled wide and waved back at her, ghost following behind them. It was a beautiful sight indeed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Daenerys was led to Lyanna’s room by Lyanna herself. She was just as her father described her, if not more. A shy at first yet fiery little thing, so mature for her age, and overall beautiful. She was the split image of her father and his family, mainly his sister Arya. 

Daenerys felt something lean against her leg, she looked down to see the big white ball of fur. Daenerys reached down at ghost and stroked his fur as they came to a stop inside Lyanna’s room. Her room was huge and full of things every child dreams of, Jon’s doing she bet. It’s obvious he spoils his daughter. 

“Daenerys?” Lyanna asked

“You may call me Dany.” 

“Okay, Dany. Do you know how to braid hair?” Lyanna timidly asked “Father tried once, it did not go well.” 

Daenerys laughed a little, “I do, do you want me to braid yours?”

“Please?” 

“Alright, have a seat.” Daenerys said and Lyanna sat down on a chair. Daenerys raked her fingers through her hair “How would you like it?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

Daenerys began braiding her hair.

“Dany?” Lyanna questioned after a long silence 

“Yes?” 

“Do you love my father?” 

Daenerys paused and looked down at a Lyanna, “well i have not told him yet but yes, i do.” 

“You do?” Lyanna’s voice sounded hopeful

“I do. He’s an amazing man, as I can see an amazing father. He’s good. I want to be with your father as long as he allows me to be around, and you of course.” 

“Me?” she questioned 

“Well, you’re his daughter. Two peas in a pod, a package deal. Your approval is just as important. If you did not like me I would've walked away.” 

“I like you, I really do. You make father happy, I have not seen him happy in a long time.” 

“I'm glad, he makes me really happy too.” 

“Good.” Lyanna said and Daenerys resumed braiding her hair.

-

“Thank you for dinner with your parents, I thoroughly enjoyed myself.” 

“Thank you for coming. Told you everything would go well.” Jon said and bent a little to leave a kiss right at the tip of her nose 

“Dany? Are you leaving now?” Lyanna asked, Dany and Jon turned to see Lyanna in her pj’s at the end of the staircase, daenerys pulled away from Jon a little 

“I am, I have an early flight out to Dorne, I'm meeting my newest nephew.” 

“You will be back right?” she questioned 

“Of course.” Daenerys said and walked over to Lyanna, she automatically tucked a loose strand of Ly’s hair that escaped the braid behind her ear “if you want to talk to me ask your father to call me and we will talk, if i don’t answer leave a voice message and i’ll call back okay?” 

Lyanna nodded and hugged Daenerys, “have a safe flight.”

“Thank you love.” Daenerys said giving her a light squeeze, Lyanna bid them a good night and left upstairs. Daenerys walked back to Jon 

“She adores you.” 

“Thank goodness for that.” Daenerys said and her phone chimed “I guess that’s my ride.” 

Jon leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips 

“Jon?” 

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” 

Jon slightly pulled away and looked at her, “you tell me this now? A day before you fly out?” he groaned 

Daenerys laughed a little, “I will be back you goof, i won’t be gone long. The most 5 days.” 

“5 days too long.” Jon frowned, Daenerys kissed his frown “i love you.” he whispered 

“As I you.” 

  
  


-

  
  


Touching down in Dorne with her parents, they grabbed their baggage and looked to see a man holding a sign that read “Targaryen family.” of course Viserys would send a personal driver. The chauffeur loaded the car with their baggage and drove them towards their destination.

“I forgot how hot Dorne is.” Rhaella said as she fanned herself, Daenerys agreed by putting her hair up in a ponytail. Taking out her phone she opened up messages 

_ Daenerys: landed in dorne, omw to my brothers  _

_ Jon: have fun and be safe.  _

Daenerys put her phone away and leaned back. 

-

“Oh Viserys my boy how are you?” Rhaella grabbed Viserys and pulled him into a hug 

“Mother, hi im great.” 

Hugs went around

“Alright where’s my grandson?” Rhaella asked 

“Geez replacing me already?” Viserys questioned and led them further into the house. There sat Arianne Martell, a true beauty, literally has no damn trace of having just given birth. In her arms was a bundle of blue blankets. Daenerys, Rhaella, and Aerys gasped as Arianne showed them the baby 

“Targaryen genes are strong i see.” Arianne said as she took off the beanie off her sons head to reveal some silver-blonde hair.

The Targaryen family laughed. They each took a turn holding the newest member of the family, Arianne snapped a picture of Daenerys with her nephew and sent it to Daenerys. Once her nephew was out of her arms she saved the picture Arianne snapped of her and sent it to Jon 

_ Daenerys: *image attached* my newest nephew, another to spoil rotten hehe ;)  _

-

Jon’s phone pinged inside his pocket as he set Lyanna’s plate of breakfast down on the table in front of her, hands free and grabbed his phone out of his pocket 

_ Daenerys: *image attached* my newest nephew, another to spoil rotten hehe ;)  _

His heart stopped, he had never really seen her with her hair up in a high pony, but what made his heart flutter was the sight of her holding a tiny baby in her arms. He envisioned a future with her, with their own babe in her arms, one they created together. 

_ Maybe I'm getting too ahead of myself. _

“Is that Dany?” Lyanna questioned 

Jon looked down at his daughter, “how’d you know?” 

“Because you’re smiling 2 times wider, so i assumed.” 

_ “ _ Well it is her.” Jon said and turned his screen so she could see the picture, “that’s her new nephew.” 

“Cute, how many does she have?” 

“3, her oldest brother has 2 kids and this one is her second oldest brother's son.” 

“So when are you giving me a sibling?” Lyanna asked, Jon’s phone almost fell out of his hands, Lyanna then laughed “why do you look so scared?” she questioned tilting her head 

_ “ _ Because you can’t just say things like that.” 

“Why not? You love her, she loves you.” 

“You’re becoming like your aunt Arya.” Jon said and shook his head. “Would you like her to be in our lives? Permanently?” 

“Yes, she is becoming the mother i never had.” 

“But you just formally met her yesterday.”

“It doesn’t matter how long I have known her for. The few hours that she was with me in my room last night accounted for the 10 years I have been without a mother. I love Dany just as one loves a mother.” 

Jon swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, this meant everything to him and more. His daughters approval towards his girlfriend was the most important thing. A approval Jon valued the most.  __


	9. Chapter 9

Arianne handed Daenerys a glass of wine as she sat on the outdoor patio couch 

“So, Miss. Daenerys Targaryen, spill the beans.”

Daenerys raised a brow, “on what exactly?” 

Arianne scoffed, “you’ve been in my house for 3 days now, you constantly sneak off in the middle of conversations and excuse yourself while looking at your phone.” 

Daenerys swirled her wine, “is it that obvious?” 

“Viserys knows something is up.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes, “I have a boyfriend.” 

Arianne gasped, “shut up.” 

Daenerys took a sip of wine, “no joke here.” 

“Dany, what the hell! Finally.” 

Daenerys laughed

“Spill the beans girl, who is he? Where did you meet him?” 

“On Tinder.”

“You’re joking”

Daenerys shook her head, “it’s Jon Stark.”

“Jon Stark as in multi-millionaire bachelor Jon Stark of Stark Industries?” 

“That very same.” 

“What the fuck Daenerys!? He was on Tinder? How did gossip sites not get ahold of this?”

Daenerys rolled her eyes, arianne herself appeared on multiple gossip shows herself being a journalist and media pursue. 

“Maybe because his photos are available online and someone could easily create a fake profile.” Daenerys shrugged

“You got a point. So you messaged him but you knew it could’ve been fake right?”

“Arianne darling you know i don't dive into the celebrity world or gossip sites or whatever. I knew of Jon Stark of Stark Industries, I just did not know what he looked like, never really paid any attention whatsoever.” 

“Right, so how is he?”

“Is this my sister in law speaking or journalist Arianne?” 

“Dany you know whatever you tell me is safe with me. You could be dating Chris Hemsworth and nothing you tell me about your relationship with him would ever get out.” 

“Well, Jon is everything and so much more.” Daenerys said and began telling Arianne the things she loves most about Jon, leaving his daughter out of it. 

  
  


-

  
  


A year had come and gone, exactly a year and a half into Jon and Daenerys relationship, Jon proposed to Daenerys and she agreed without a second thought, Lyanna was overjoyed and over the moon. She had begun calling Daenerys ‘mom’ right after, which surprised Daenerys. In all honesty it took some adjusting, but her heart swelled nonetheless. To Jon, Daenerys fit right in, she was a perfect puzzle piece. She got along so well with his family. Jon had asked Daenerys to move in as well. 

“Ly, come on sweetie we have to go!” Jon yelled out

“Coming!” Lyanna yelled back, soon she half ran down the stairs 

“Careful.” Daenerys said

“Im ready.” 

“Ugh you get more beautiful everyday” Jon gushed at his now 11 year old daughter

Lyanna rolled her eyes, “stop smothering me.”

Jon grabbed Lyanna, pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing her, and kissing her face repeatedly

“Dad!” Lyanna groaned

“Look at my baby entering the 6th grade, where has time gone?” Jon faked sobbed 

“Babe, let her go. Come on, we will be late.” Daenerys said leashing up Ghost, Ghost barked 

“Alright, alright” Jon said and let his daughter go. They all went to the car, Lyanna and Ghost went to the back, while Jon took the drivers and Daenerys the passenger. Jon drove to Lyanna’s school.

“Got everything Ly?” Daenerys asked turning around in her seat 

“Yes, mom.” 

“Perfect.”

“Have some fun Ly, remember grandma and grandpa will pick you up.” Jon said 

“Got it, gotta go. Thank you, love you, bye!” Lyanna closed the door and stormed off, Ghost barked and Lyanna turned around “bye Ghostie!” she yelled and waved before storming off again. Daenerys smiled a little as Jon drove away 

“Now off to drop our second child.” Daenerys said and Ghost stuck his head between the driver and passenger seat “yes love bug i was talking about you.” Dany said, stroking his head.

After dropping Ghost off at doggy day care, Jon dropped Daenerys off at work. She normally drove herself but today was an exception since they both wanted to see Lyanna off for her first day of the 6th grade. 

“I love you.” Jon said as he captured her lips, Daenerys was about to pull away but Jon grabbed her face to deepen the kiss, Daenerys giggled and forced herself back 

“I love you, drive safe kay? Let me know when you’re ready to come get me.” Dany said gathering her things

“I’ll be here at 5:30 sharp. Love you.” Jon said

Daenerys shut the door and blew him a kiss, Jon cheekily caught it mid-air and put his fist over his heart, Daenerys laughed and waved him away. Jon chuckled and drove towards the direction of his workplace, sighing he wished he could go back to early summer and relive those moments with his favorite girls. Unfortunately reality calls and Jon has duties to do. 

  
  


-

  
  


As the work and school week came to an end, Jon, Daenerys, and Lyanna and Ghost settled into their friday night routine, of cuddles, popcorn, snacks, and a film. Halfway throughout the movie the doorbell rang, confused Jon looked down at Daenerys 

“Are you expecting someone?” he asked, Daenerys shook her head “I'll be back.” Jon said, unwrapping his arms from his girls, he got off the couch and went to the door. Opening the door he was met with a women, tall yet lean frame and unmistakable red flaming hair, 

“Ygritte?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh... im sorry? please don't hurt me. but phew i don't think you guys are ready for the whirlwind of stuff that i have already planned out. thank you and hope you enjoyed this chapter !


	10. Chapter 10

“Ygritte?” Jon questioned

Ygritte smiled a little, “hello Jon.” 

“W-what are you doing here? How’d you find out where i live?” 

“The internet is free.” she said shrugging, “seems like you’re a high profile person, the access is not as hard as you think.” 

“What are you doing here?” Jon repeated 

“I came to see my daughter.” 

Jon looked at her dumbfounded, “excuse me?” 

“Let me see my daughter Jon.” Ygritte said as she pushed passed Jon and made her way inside 

“What the fuck. Ygritte, you have no right to enter my home.” Jon said closing the door and following after her, Ygritte was about to reply to him but she saw a silver haired woman standing up and looking right at her 

“Who are you?” Ygritte asked 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Daenerys replied, next to her Ygritte saw a dark haired girl, a splitting image of Jon. the girl looked at Ygritte confused 

“Get away from my daughter.” Ygritte told Daenerys 

Lyanna furrowed her brows and looked at Daenerys, “mom, who is this?” she questioned, Jon made his way towards them both 

“No, no! Honey it’s me. I'm your mother not her!” Ygritte yelled 

“Please don’t yell” Daenerys said, “Ly why don't we go to your room.” Lyanna nodded and Daenerys grabbed her hand leading her out of the living room, but Ygritte grabbed Daenerys by her hair almost bringing her down 

“Mom!” Lyanna yelled, Jon grabbed Ygritte and forced her fist open to remove a handful of Daenerys hair. Successfully Jon pulled Ygritte away, Daenerys stood up, grabbed Lyanna and took her upstairs, Ghost following, Daenerys did not take a single glance back. 

“Let me go Jon! She’s taking my baby away from me!” Ygritte yelled trying to fight Jon 

“Enough Ygritte! Get the hell out of my house!” Jon half yelled trying to drag her back to the door, but Ygritte Wilde was not having it 

“That's my daughter Jon Stark! Not hers mine!” Ygritte yelled 

“Your daughter!? What makes you think you can come and claim her 11 years later!? What makes you fucking think you have the godsdam right!?” 

Ygritte frustratitly grunted and ran a hand through her hair “i was young, 16 i had just had her i did not know what to do.” 

“And I did? You left her at my doorstep Ygritte, you left a baby on a doorstep! You did not tell me you were pregnant, I had no idea and you just dumped her!”

“Jon you can't take her away from me please, please im begging you.”

“You abandoned her Ygritte, you choose to leave her on my doorstep and that i am thankful for. I never took her away from you, you brought her to me and left her. You abandoned her, I never took her away, you knew where I lived yet you disappeared out of thin air.” 

Ygritte fell into her knees and sobbed, “please let me just see her, please. Tell her I'm her mommy, not that bitch.” 

“Don’t you disrespect my fiance. Lyanna is old enough to comprehend, if she wants to meet you formally, let alone see you, I won't interfire. But it's her choice, not mine. Not get out of my house, before I call the police and report you for trespassing.” Jon said and walked to the door, he opened it and waited for Ygritte to get up and walk out. When she did Jon shut the door and locked it, he took note to set up an alarm system. Taking two steps at a time, Jon ran upstairs and into Lyanna’s room. He looked to see Dany comforting a crying Lyanna 

“Dad!” Lyanna said, Jon strided towards his daughter and grabbed her in a fierce hug, “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” he kissed Lyanna’s head then looked over at Daenerys “are you alright?” 

“I'm fine.” Dany whispered, he reached for her hand and she grabbed it giving him a light squeeze

Lyanna pulled away from her father, “dad? What she said was true? Is she my mother?” 

Jon looked up at Daenerys, she squeezed his hand 

_ “Your choice my love” Daenerys thought  _

“I'm going to turn in.” Daenerys said standing up from Lyanna’s bed, before Jon or Lyanna could protest she spoke again, “this is between you two, i don’t want to interfere.” 

_ “I've done enough.” she thought again _

Before Jon could reply Daenerys had already walked out of Lyanna’s room. He looked down at his daughter and sighed 

_ “Yes,  _ what she said was true. Ygritte is your mother, your biological mother.” 

“And where has she been? Why did she leave us?” she questioned 

Jon sighed, he honestly dreaded this day “i don't know love, but she wants to meet you, formally meet you.” 

“I don't think I can, not right now.” Lyanna replied 

“That’s fair. Will you be alright?” Jon questioned 

Lyanna nodded 

“Okay, go wash your face and teeth kay? Have a good night Ly.” 

“Night dad, i love you, and tell mom i love her too okay? Make sure she knows.” 

“Of course.” Jon kissed Lyanna’s head and left her bedroom after petting ghost. 

Jon made his way into his bedroom, he looked to see Daenerys side of the bed occupied with her, he also didn't miss the faint sniffing. Making his way towards the large bed he went to Daenerys side and sat down 

“Did she hurt you?” Jon asked 

Dany shook her head, and he sighed 

“Dany-”

“I'm fine.” 

“Dany, please-”

“Why now Jon? Why does she waltz back into your lives now? We were so good, so content, happy. Why now? We are getting married in 2 months, why is she walking back in now? She was gone for 11 years, why the fuck now?!” 

Jon grabbed her and pulled her into his chest as she sobbed, Jon’s own eyes filled with tears. 

“I don't know baby, i wish i knew but trust me i will fix this. She has no right to come back in and take Ly away, no fucking way am i going to allow her.” 

And that was a promise Jon had intended to keep, but mayhaps promises are not always in prower to fulfill… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10-15 comments and i will post the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! comments and kudos appreciated

The whole fiasco with Ygritte came and went, months passed and she never set foot in Jon’s home ever again, never looked for Lyanna, nothing. Everyone fell back into their normal routine, work for Jon and Daenerys and school for Lyanna. Jon and Dany got married 2 months after the incident with Ygritte, it was a beautiful wedding, lavish just as Jon wanted to spoil his bride and give her the wedding of her dreams, unfortunately they decided on not to take a honeymoon trip due to Daenerys work, Daenerys had founded multiple organizations on helping women and children or people from 3rd world countries. She traveled a lot and dedicated her time with survivers of human trafficking, low key active slavery in some parts of the world, and many other things. Jon was incredibly proud of her and loved watching her passions and organizations grow, he always knew she was destined for bigger and better things. Jon remembered how she mentioned she wanted to change the world once, so here she was changing it little by little. Her relationship with Lyanna only grew more and more, last month Lyanna had surprised Daenerys with adoption papers to make it official, Daenerys cried, oh she certainly cried. Of course she agreed and once she did Lyanna told both Dany and Jon to hurry up and give her a sibling, their whole family laughed. Lyanna loved her new family, she formally met Daenerys brothers Rhaegar and Viserys, their spouses and children and she was incredibly taken by them. That is all Jon ever wanted, for his daughter to have an extended family outside of his own. 

“Mom!” Lyanna half yelled as she heard the door open, she ran towards the door and Ghost followed closely, Jon heard luggage fall and Daenerys voice 

“Hi my love, how are you?” 

“Good, so happy you’re home.” Lyanna replied, “you sound tired.” 

Daenerys chuckled, “well that is because i am” 

Jon dried his hands and walked out of the kitchen, he reached the foyer and greeted his wife 

“Hey you, thought you weren’t touching down until tomorrow.” Jon said and placed a kiss on her lips 

“Decided to upgrade, caught an earlier flight. Did you two already have dinner?” 

“Yeah, but there's still leftovers if you want.” Lyanna said 

“Oh yes please, I'm starving.” Daenerys said 

“I’ll go warm it up for you.” Lyanna said and left to the kitchen

“Thank you!” Daenerys called out after her. She went up to her tippy toes and kissed Jon again, “missed me?” 

“You have no idea, first time apart since we got married.” Jon frowned then looked down as he felt Ghost nudging him away. Daenerys looked down 

“Oh my sweet boy did you miss me?” she asked as she bent down, Ghost whined and rubbed himself against her “hmm, my baby i missed you too.” she whispered and stroked his fur, she planted a kiss on his furry head “were you a good boy while i was away?”

Ghost barked

“That is a damn lie.” Jon said, this time Ghost growled and Dany laughed 

“Foods ready mom!” Lyanna yelled from the kitchen 

“Coming” Daenerys yelled back, she stood up after giving Ghost another kiss, then turned to Jon, blew him a kiss and made her way towards the kitchen. Jon smiled and grabbed her luggage and purse off the floor and made his way upstairs.

-

  
  


Daenerys washed her hands then dried them 

“Hmm smells good sweetheart, what’s for dinner?” 

“Some lasagna, i warmed up some bread in case you wanted some.” Lyanna said 

“Yes, of course. Thank you love.” 

“You’re welcome. Um mom when you’re done can we talk?” Lyanna asked looking down 

Daenerys stopped her fork mid-air and looked at Lyanna, brows furrowed together, “of course my love, is everything alright?” 

“I- i think so.” 

“Okay.” Daenerys said and began to eat her dinner.

-

After finishing up her dinner, Daenerys and Lyanna went upstairs to Lyanna’s room. Jon didn’t question it much since he just assumed Lyanna wanted some one on one time with her mother. As they entered the room Daenerys shut the door, Lyanna walked to her bed and sat down, fidgeting with her fingers. Daenerys made her way towards her and sat next to her, she waited for her to speak.

“I think there is something wrong with me.” Ly whispered 

“How so?” 

“I began bleeding, uhm down there.” She whispered again refusing to meet Daenerys eyes 

Daenerys grabbed her hand, “Ly baby look at me.” 

Lyanna looked up 

“It's perfectly normal sweetheart.”

“It is?” 

“Yes, it's called a menstrual cycle, or period. Happens to a women every month, just means your body is ovulating. It’s completely normal, part of growing up. Do you feel any pain?” 

“Just a little.” Lyanna admitted

“Well if you can't bear the pain, tell me okay? Now come with me to the bedroom.” 

Lyanna followed Daenerys out and into the master bedroom, Daenerys walked in the bathroom and rummaged around, thankfully she had a unopened box of pads, beckoning Lyanna to come in she did as told

“See this? All you have to do is line it with your underwear and stick it down, as easy as that. Got it?” 

Lyanna nodded, Dany handed her the wrapped sanitary napkin and left the bathroom, Lyanna did as instructed, she soon walked out of the bathroom 

“Thank you mom” Lyanna hugged Daenerys 

“Of course baby, you can come to me for anything okay?” 

Lyanna nodded 

“How long have you been bleeding?” 

“Um 2 days. I didn't know what to do and was embarrassed to tell dad, i just threw the stained underwear away and took a shower 

“You should’ve called me baby.” 

“I did not want to bother.” 

“Lovely, you are never a bother okay?” Daenerys said grabbing Lyanna’s face, Lyanna nodded and Dany kissed her head, “let's go down and bug your dad.” 

Lyanna laughed and both girls went downstairs, Jon looked over when he heard laughter, he saw his girls walking to the living area 

“Everything alright?” Jon questioned, both Lyanna and Dany sat on each side 

“Everything is perfect.” Daenerys said as she snuggled into his chest. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has introduced a time jump, for those of you confused here's the timeline from the best of my ability lol
> 
> \- Jon and Dany talked/ got to know each other for 5 months before they began dating (lyanna was 10)   
> \- it was been 3 years since Jon and Dany's FIRST date (lyanna is now 13)   
> -they dated for 1 year (during the time frame of their first date, so Lyanna was almost 12) before getting engaged  
> -Jon and Dany have been married for 1.5 years

A year and a half after they married had gone and went, Daenerys traveled back and forth, Jon worked and Lyanna ended 6th grade then started and ended 7th grade, she was now headed towards the 8th grade. Things were going well for the Stark family, so well that they were excited for the new addition to their family, Daenerys had learned she was pregnant. Unfortunately she miscarried before she had the chance to break the news to hers and Jon’s family, Lyanna knew and when Jon broke the news to her she was devastated. Daenerys blamed herself, of course she did who else would she blame? Jon made sure she knew it wasn’t her fault, he made sure to show her how much he loves her, Daenerys did push him away, and eventually it broke into a fight, the biggest Jon and Daenerys had. Jon grew frustrated at her, it angered him how he just tried to make her feel better but all she did was push him away, he yelled and ranted on about how he too lost a child not just her. Daenerys broke down and apologized over and over.

*

_ “Dany, let go of that computer. You need to eat.”  _

“ _ I'm not hungry.”  _

_ “Daenerys please, enough.” jon half yelled and shut her laptop shut, dany looked down at the now closed laptop, sighing Jon rubbed his temples  _

_ “I'm sorry but you have to eat. It's been a month, Daenerys.”  _

_ “I know, you don’t need to remind me of my failures.”  _

_ Jon bit the inside of his cheek, gods help him  _

_ “You did not fail anyone, it was not a failure. The timing was not right.”  _

_ Daenerys said nothing _

_ “Please eat, Lyanna is worried.” _

_ “I'm not hungry.”  _

_ That's it.  _

_ Jon frustratedly set the tray down “you think i don’t get it Daenerys? You think i am not fucking hurting as well? Not once did you ask how I was feeling! Not once! It isn’t just you who experienced loss, lyanna and i experienced it as well! We lost a baby Daenerys WE!” _

_ That broke her, a terrible reminder. Daenerys broke down into a fitful of sobs. Jon walked over to her and held her tight  _

_ “I'm sorry, I wish I could take it all back my love. But it just wasn’t meant to be and I swear to you we will keep trying until we have a baby or two in our arms.”  _

_ Daenerys fisted her hands on his shirt and sobbed harder.  _

_ * _

“Love you bye!” Lyanna waved at her parents as she exited the car, Jon and Daenerys watched her walk into school. Once inside Jon drove away 

“Are we having lunch today?” Daenerys asked as Jon merged in the freeway 

“Is your 1:00 free?” he asked as he grabbed her hand 

“Yeah, can we have lunch?” 

“Mhm” Jon said and kissed her hand 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Jon!” she complained and Jon laughed a little 

“Yes. it’s a yes.” 

“Fool.” Daenerys mumbled and soon was dropped off, she reached over and kissed him “love you.” 

“Love you more.” 

Daenerys smiled “see you at lunch.” 

“See you.” he said and waited until she entered the building, once she did Jon drove off

-

Right as 12:30pm hit Jon’s personal cell rung, without looking at the caller he answered 

“Hello?” 

“Hello may I speak with Jon Stark?” a female asked, Jon looked at his screen to see it was a unregistered number 

“This is him. May I ask who is speaking?” 

“Hello sir, this is Petra Peters from the attendance office of Harrenhal Middle School, i'm calling for Lyanna Stark's absence from school today, is she ill?” 

Jon stopped typing, “absence? There must be a mistake Miss, I personally dropped my daughter off this morning.” 

“No sir, she has not reported to any of her classes since the day started. Could she perhaps skip school?”

“Of course not! I know my daughter would never!”   
  
“I apologize sir, but Lyanna has not reported to any class since school started.” 

“No, no there has to be some sort of mistake.” 

“I will check with her teachers, please hold.” 

Jon held, for a long minute. Soon the attendance lady's voice came up again 

“Mr. Stark? All her teachers confirmed she did not show up to any of their classes.” 

Jon furiously shook his head, “there has to be some mistake, my daughter would never skip school. Ever. I'll be there soon.” Jon said and hung up, after hanging up he dialed Daenerys number, it rung before being sent to voicemail

“Fuck.” Jon cussed and dialed once more, again it was sent to voicemail, “Dany, baby the school just called something about Lyanna not showing up at school today. I'm on my way to go get you.” Jon hung up and put his suit jacket on and exited his office

“Mr. Stark?” his assistant questioned, he ignored her 

“Jon? Where are you going?” Robb asked, Jon entered the elevator

“I’ll call you later” he told his cousin as the elevator door closed.

-

Parking, Jon’s call to Daenerys went straight to voicemail for what seemed like the 100th time. Getting out he made his way towards her building and inside. He went to the receptionist 

“Hi, is my wife busy at the moment?” he asked her, before she could reply he heard Missandei 

“Jon? What are you doing here?” 

He turned “Missandei, is Daenerys busy? I need to get to her ASAP.”

Missandei looked at him a bit confused, “Daenerys? She didn’t come in today.” 

“What?”

“I tried calling her but she didn’t pick up. Called you too but you didn’t pick up either” 

“Missandei is this a joke?”

“Um, no. Jon what’s going on?” 

“What do you mean she didn’t come today? I dropped her off!? I saw her walk in!”   
  
“She didn’t show up.” Missandei said

What the fuck was going on? 

“No, she was here, i dropped her off, i saw her come in. i-” Jon gasped “Lyanna’s school just called and told me Lyanna did not go to school today, i dropped her off, i saw her walk in.” 

Missandei’s eyes widened, “Jon what if something happened to them?” 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess a lot of people could predict what the hell happened to them, lol. most basic villainy idea, i know i know *eye roll* but as i mentioned before, this is a fast paced story so i am not gonna drag shit out lol. 
> 
> 15 comments and next chapter will be up, since i have nothing better to do now a days (self quarantine sucks) hope you all are safe wherever you are!


	13. Chapter 13

Lyanna Stark 

“Bye! Love you!” Lyanna yelled out as she closed the car door, she walked up to school

“Lyanna wait up!” her friend Myra yelled out, Ly paused and turned looking to see one of her best friends 

“Myra! You forgot your duffle!” Myra’s mom yelled, Lyanna could hear Myra huff and went back towards the car, Lyanna laughed a little and waited for her best friend, as she waited for her friend Lyanna decided to step inside and wait for Myra. As she stepped inside Lyanna felt a hand cover her mouth, as she tried to fight off her eyes became heavy and her body limp.

  
  


Daenerys Targaryen-Stark 

“Love you.” With a quick kiss Daenerys stepped out of the car, closing the door she headed towards her office. As she walked she seemed to trip slightly over something but managed to catch her fall, looking down she saw a phone, bending down to pick it up she stood upright again, just as she did a hand immediately covered her mouth, dragging her a few steps into an alleyway Daenerys eyelids grew heavy, with one last fight her eyes completely closed and her body fell limp.

  
  


-

  
  


Jon paced his living room endlessly, it was now 6:00PM, the sky now grew dark, Lyanna and Daenerys were now reported as missing. Jon refused to believe it, he knew, swore he dropped both his girls off at their respective places, he watched them enter too. What could he have missed? It was broad daylight for fuck sake! 

“For the one hundreth time, I dropped my daughter off at school and my wife at work. I watched them both go in, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.” Jon repeated himself to a policeman, the detective butted in 

“That’ll be all Mr. Stark, we will be on our way, if anything, if you recieve any texts or phone calls from anyone that may be suspicious, please alert us.”

Jon nodded but continued pacing, he wanted to scream and argue with police and everyone around him but he knew it would do no fucking good. Jon had not a single trace of them, no damn idea where they could both be. They tried tracking Daenerys phone but always reached a dead end. As the police and their crew left, Robb had just entered with Margaery behind him 

“Jon what the fuck is going on?” 

“They’re gone Robb, gone.” Jon said but continued pacing 

“Who?” he stupidly asked 

“Dany and Lyanna idiot, do you see them here?” Arya questioned 

“Arya please” Ashara said 

“Have you talked to Daenerys's family?” Marg questioned 

“I called her parents and siblings, her parents are on their way, her brothers asked me to keep them informed.” Jon said and finally sat down, he harshly rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. Jon wanted to scream and cry, he felt helpless. Ghost nudged him and whined, Jon ran his fingers through his fur. 

After some time of silence his doorbell rang and Marg answered inviting whoever was at the door in, in came Aerys and Rhaella, Jon stood up to greet them 

“Oh Jon.” Rhaella said and immediately embraced him 

“Gods Rhaella, I fucken failed , I'm so sorry.” 

“No, hell no Jon don’t you put the blame on yourself. We will get them back okay? Whatever the fuck it takes, we will get them back.” 

Jon nodded and hugged his mother in law. 

  
  


-

  
  
  


Jon frustratedly yanked on his hair, he looked at himself in the mirror and the sight before him was one of pure horror, his hair has grown, dark eye bags under his eyes, his beard has grown as well. It has been 2 months, yet nothing, silence greeted him. No trace of his wife and daughter. Not even a single clue. No out of the ordinary calls, texts, nothing. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Hi sweet angel, are you doing alright?” Daenerys questioned 

Lyanna bit her lip to try to stop the trembling and simply nodded 

“She hasn’t hurt you has she?” Daenerys questioned “tell me the truth.” 

“She hasn’t.”

“Good, she kept her word.” Dany gave Lyanna a small smile. 

2 months ago both Lyanna and Daenerys has woken up in a dark basement, until a day later their captor has made herself visible, it was no other than Ygritte Wilde and her companion, a tall muscular man, hands as big that could crush Daenerys and Lyanna’s skulls in if he tried. The first week held captive, Ygritte would hurt Lyanna when she did not comply, her companion would hurt Daenerys if she didn’t obey. Daenerys couldn’t bear Ygritte hurting Lyanna so she begged her to hurt her instead, to not touch Lyanna, to not harm a single hair on her head. Eventually a month in Ygritte wanted to be the doting mother she always wanted to be and released Lyanna from her cage. Lyanna was now free to roam around the house as she pleased, that is under the watchful eye of Ygritte’s companion. Daenerys on the other hand was still captive in the basement inside a cage. Lyanna would sneak down when Ygritte and her companion would be sleeping.

“I brought you an apple.” Lyanna said handing her an apple 

“Thank you.” 

“Mom, I'm scared.” Lyanna whispered 

“Me too baby, me too.” Daenerys admitted

“You’re bleeding. Did he hit you again?”

“I’ll be alright okay? Now go back up and get to bed.” 

“I- I don’t want to leave.” 

“I know sweetheart but you have to, remember i love you, always.” Dany whispered and kissed Lyanna’s hand “Now go.” 

With eyes full of tears, Lyanna obeyed and went back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 comments - next chapter will be up  
> 25 - double update (2 chapters in 1 day)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another update! enjoy chapter 14!

The following morning or was it night? Hell it could’ve been a few days, or months Daenerys wouldn’t know since she had no way to tell. The basement was dark, with no windows, the only source of light was the shitty lightbulb. Daenerys soon heard footsteps echoing down, they were light but not Lyanna’s. Her visitor came to view, Ygritte dragged a chair in front of the cage and sat down

“What a sight, Daenerys Targaryen, heiress of multi-million company, ambassador for multiple organizations, etc, etc locked up in a cage. Funny how life works.” 

“Where’s Lyanna?” 

“Oh don’t worry my sweet girl is upstairs occupying herself. You know she calls me mother now, it's beautiful to hear. Looks like that title came to me.” 

“A title you did not earn.” 

Ygritte scoffed, “and you did? You don’t deserve it, hell you couldn’t even keep a baby in that useless womb of yours.” 

Daenerys froze, how did she know? No one but Jon and Lyanna knew. “H-How did you know?” 

“I keep my tabs sweetheart.” 

“How did you know?” Daenerys repeated with a bit more force 

Ygritte smiled, a wicked smile, “i kept tabs for a whole year i kept tabs on you three, one day you, Jon, and Lyanna took a road trip out of town and that was my opportunity, i snuck inside and set up cameras, watching your every move.” Behind her Ygritte pulled a tablet out and turned it on, Ygritte turned it around and there played a live feed of inside their home, Daenerys walked closer to the bars, to see a video of Jon throwing things around the living room and a few people trying to stop him. Ygritte turned the tablet back to her 

“Poor Jon, in a damn misery.”

“Why are you doing this Ygritte? Why bring Lyanna into this? You should’ve left her alone!” 

“Jon wouldn’t give me my daughter, I had no other choice, and with you well i personally don’t like you, i would rather see you dead. You took everything from me! Jon, my daughter, your life is supposed to be mine!” 

“You could’ve easily requested custody-” 

Ygritte scoffed, “Jon would win anyway so there was no point, I had to take matters into my own hands.” 

“By kidnapping your daughter.” 

“I didn’t have another choice.” Ygritte replied and stood up, without another word she walked back upstairs. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Please stop! Please tell him to stop!” Lyanna hopelessly yelled as she watched Ygritte’s companion repeatedly punch Daenerys

Daenerys gasped and the man let her go as she fell to the floor, Lyanna tried to run to her mother but was held back by Ygritte 

“And that is what happens to people who don’t listen and talk back my love.” Ygritte said smoothing Lyanna’s hair 

Lyanna turned around to face Ygritte, “you’re sick!” she spat out, Ygritte’s nostrils flared and smacked Lyanna straight across the face 

“No!” Daenerys managed to gasp, the man kicked Daenerys straight in the stomach 

“Alright, alright Mance, cut it out we don’t need her dead. I need her alive and pretty, it’s time Jon Stark entered the game. I need a good chase.” Ygritte said, “come on my sweet bird, up we go.” 

“No” Lyanna whimpered as she was dragged away 

“Don’t h-hurt her.” Daenerys gasped out, Mance stepped out of the cage and closed the door then proceeded to lock it. 

  
  


-

  
  


“My sweet do you want to see daddy?” Ygritte asked 

Lyanna swallowed and nodded 

“Alrighty, here you go.” Ygritte said as she handed Lyanna a tablet, Lyanna looked down at it to see a feed of her father in the living room with various people around him. “For him to be smart he’s stupid for not have figured out im a possible suspect, but im bored so we are going to play a game okay? You are going to call your father and tell him that you are okay. That you are happy and nothing else got it?” 

Lyanna nodded 

“Got it?” Ygritte asked again 

“Yes.” Lyanna said, Ygritte dialed his number and set it on speaker. 

  
  


-

  
  


Jon’s phone rang on the coffee table 

“Jon it’s an unknown number.” Sansa said 

“Answer it and put it on speaker” Arya said 

Jon answered the call and placed it on speaker then placed it on the coffee table 

“Hello.” 

Silence 

“Hello? I can hear you breathing, answer me right this fu-” 

“Dad?” Lyanna’s voice broke out

“Lyanna!” cries rang around the living room, Robb motioned for everyone to shut up

“Lyanna? Lyanna baby, where are you?” Jon asked 

“Im okay papa, don’t worry.” 

“Baby that’s not what I asked you. Where are yo-” 

“Oh don’t you worry she’s fine and happy Jon Stark. I would never hurt my little girl.” Ygritte said

Jon’s blood ran cold, “Ygritte where is my daughter and wife! This ends now Ygritte. I swear to gods i am going to kill you with my bare hands if you’ve laid a single hand on my girls!” 

Ygritte laughed, “then i’d thoroughly enjoy it Jon Stark, your pretty little wife might be dead for all i care, seems to be hardly breathing.” Ygritte said, then Jon’s phone pinged “oh look your little gift has arrived, i hope you and everyone around you enjoys it. Goodbye.” 

“Ygri-” Jon stopped when the line went dead, he opened up his messages and there popped up a picture. His wife on the floor, her silver-blonde hair matted and covered with what seems dry blood and dirt. His phone pinged again and another picture came through this time it was Daenerys face, bruises upon bruises marking her beautiful face, dried blood, battered lip. Jon couldn’t hold it anymore, he let his phone fall to the floor and ran to one of the downstairs bathrooms, he heaved and vomited, once finished he broke down in a fit of tears.


	15. Chapter 15

“Fucking dammit!” Jon yelled as he punched the wall 

“Jon!” Ashara yelled 

“It’s been 4 months! 4 fucking months! Did I not pay enough to have this case a top priority!?”

“I'm sorry Mr. Stark, a burner phone was used. That is all we could solve from the unknown number that called you 2 months ago. Unless you’re called with an actual phone number, for now there is not much we can do. There is nothing to trace, it’s simply a dead end.” 

“Thank you officer, we will be in contact.” Ned said and led him out 

“Fucking useless.” Jon said and sat down gripping his hair 

“Has anyone tried re-tracking Daenerys' cell?” Marg asked 

“Dead end, they must’ve completely broken it or deactivated her tracking app. It has been inactive since the day she disappeared. I tried everything.” Rhaegar said 

“Fuck” Arya mumbled 

“Jon?” Viserys called out, Jon turned around to see Vis walking towards him with a photo frame in his hand, he handed it to him, it was a photo frame of himself, Daenerys, and Lyanna. Viserys turned it away and put his finger to his lips looking at everyone then leaned closer to Jon

“There’s hidden cameras around the house, I bet whoever put them there could hear us too. Look closely at this photo frame.” Viserys whispered in Jon’s ear and handed him the photo frame, Jon took it and looked around the frame, it took awhile but he found a tiny circle 

“Jon?” Aerys questioned, Jon turned around, then looked around the house, then back at his family. He looked around to find pen and paper, once locating some pen and paper. He began to write 

‘We’re being watched’ 

“What?” everyone questioned, both Viserys and Jon put their fingers to their mouths and Viserys began discreetly handing everyone a pen and paper 

‘What do you mean we’re being watched?’ Sansa wote 

‘I found a hidden camera in a photo frame, if there’s a hidden camera there, there can be hidden cameras everywhere.’ Viserys wrote 

‘Do you think Ygritte put them there’ wrote Arya 

‘If i remember correctly she did say “i hope you all enjoy the gift i sent you” 2 months ago, how would she have known?’ wrote Arya 

‘Not to defend but we all did say Lyanna’ Robb wrote 

‘Still, she would have placed cameras here.’ Arya wrote 

‘If that’s the case, I have a friend who can track down where a feed is being transmitted too. Live feeds obviously need some sort of internet connection.’ Gendry wrote 

‘Would he be able to come here?’ Arya wrote

‘If I ask, yeah.’ Gendry wrote 

‘Bring him here, but first we need to come up with a plan, something that won't make Ygritte suspicious if she’s watching.’ Jon wrote 

  
  


-

  
  


It took 2 complete days for Gendry’s friend Podrick to track down an IP address and another 2 days to track a location but eventually he managed to break it and successfully get a location. He also managed to freeze live frames so Ygritte wouldn't be too suspicious.

“427 N Wintertown.” Podrick wrote down, at once Jon grabbed the paper and bolted out of the house, a recently purchased gun safely holstered behind him. 

“Jon!” his family yelled out, he felt arms around him, holding him back 

“Let me go!” 

“Jon you need to calm down! This is not the way, you’re running to your death, we have to notify the police.” Viserys said 

“Fuck them, they haven’t done shit. Let me go Vis.” 

“Look, I want to go get my sister too but we have to let police do their jobs, it’s the right thing to do.” 

Jon got out of Viserys grasp and ran a hand through his hair.

  
  


Once Jon went back inside, Robb had informed him that the police were on their way. 10 antagonizing minutes later law enforcement arrived and Jon and Dany’s parents took care of informing them while Jon anxiously paced the room. 

“Since this is in Wintertown we need to dispatch Wintertown law enforcement. Mr. Stark I would advise you to take a plane down there immediately.” 

“Yes, yes I'm on it.” Jon said and went upstairs he walked into the master bedroom and packed a quick bag then made his way downstairs

“I bought you a flight out, it leaves in an hour. Go Jon, go get our girls back.” Aerys said and squeezed Jon’s shoulder 

Jon firmly nodded at his father in law, he then bent down and grabbed Ghost’s face, he whimpered 

“I'm bringing our girls back home.” Jon whispered to Ghost and kissed his head, Ghost barked and wagged his tail “please take care of him.” he told his family 

“You have our word, now go, bring them back.” Arya said, Jon grabbed his duffle and exited the house, Robb honked his car and Jon hopped in to see Rhaegar and Vis at the back. 

After a quick trip to the airport, and words of encouragement from his brother and brothers in law, Jon rapidly made his way through the airport after Robb had scolded him to hand over the gun, immediately he went to his boarding gate, soon he boarded and impatiently waited, once in the air he closed his eyes and sent out a quick prayer, begging for his girls to be alive and breathing.


	16. Chapter 16

A short 2 hour plane ride later, Jon had arrived to Winterfell. Renting a car he dialed the officer in charge of the case 

“Mr. Stark, I presume you have landed?” 

“Yes, now what?” 

“Rent a car and drive to Wintertown, there head on over to WTPD and just state your name, they’ll know who you are.” 

“Thank you”

“Good luck Mr. Stark, and don’t do anything rash.” the officer said and hung up. Jon tossed his things inside the rented car and drove away, luckily Winterfell was only 40 minutes away from Wintertown, he tried not to speed, being pulled over by police right now wouldn’t be such a good idea. 45 minutes later he arrived at his destination, hurrying out he went inside the police station.

“How may I help you sir?” the front desk receptionist asked 

“My name is Jon Stark.” Jon said in a rush to not bother with formalities

“Oh, yes you have been expected. Follow me.” she said and lead Jon out back, she knocked on a door and someone inside told them to enter “Deputy Mormont, Mr. Jon Stark” 

“Oh yes, come in come in.” 

Jon entered 

“Mr. Stark, we have been expecting you. Please have a seat.” deputy Mormont said, Jon took a seat “KLPD passed on over your case, you found a lead?”

“Yes, my brother in law's friend somehow managed to track down a IP and later a physical address”

“Who is held hostage?” 

“My wife and daughter.” 

“Do you know the physical address? Does it seem recognizable to you?” 

“No sir, i grew up in Winterfell, i’ve only come to Wintertown as a passing.” 

“Do you know who would be residing here?” 

“I presume my ex girlfriend.”   
  


“And she’s the one who has them hostage?”

“Yes.” 

Deputy Mormont nodded and filled out paperwork, “i'm going to round out my men-”

“Will I be able to come?” 

“I have a feeling if i say no you will come anyway.” 

“Correct.” said Jon “this is my wife and daughter we are talking about.” 

Deputy Mormont sighed “very well, please wear a bullet vest for your safety and listen to my commands.” 

“Aye sir.” 

  
  


-

  
  


2 long antagonizing hours later, Wintertown police department and Jon made their way to the address found by Podrick. It was a small hidden wooden house deep in some forest, straight out of a horror film. Every police car made sure their lights and siren sounds were off, SWAT team quickly and quietly made their way out of SWAT cars, all piling then splitting up following commands. The sun was beginning to set and the air began getting much colder. After the police and SWAT team made themselves known, SWAT began to break open the door. Jon anxiously waited; he had the urge to run inside and look for them himself. Ambulance soon arrived to the scene and what seemed like forever a SWAT team member came out with someone in his arms, he recognized his daughters long dark locks, without thinking Jon sprinted over to them 

“Lyanna baby.” 

Lyanna looked over “Dad!” she half yelled and the police member handed Lyanna over to him, they both cried as Jon held on to his girl 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” 

Lyanna shook her head and shivered 

“Here sir, we got her.” the medic said trying to wrap Lyanna in a foil blanket 

“Papa.” Lyanna whimpered 

“Go with him baby, he’s going to check you okay? I’ll be right there, I promise.” 

“Go get mommy please go get her.” Lyanna begged 

Without a second thought Jon sprinted inside the house ignoring people’s shouts. Once inside he looked around to see various police officers and swat team members. He then saw Ygritte and a man being pinned down to the ground and handcuffed, half of him was tempted to give them both a piece of his mind, but he knew he needed to find Dany. Jon then saw various men go down to the basement, Jon ran and took the steps, his eyes took a minute to adjust and that’s when he saw it, a large cage, and a tiny body laying on the ground, unmistakably his wife. Jon found a large crowbar looking thing and grabbed it 

“Move.” he said, shoving police men away he would face the consequences later, Jon swung the crowbar with all his might and the lock broke open, he dropped the crowbar and opened the cage door, immediately running inside he bent down. He gently moved her hair out of her face, another thing he noticed was she was cold, freezing cold. He gently wrapped her in his jacket and picked her up, running back up and out he called for medics. Immediately a stretcher was brought to him, he gently laid her down, the lack of light not being able to see her well. Jon followed after them as they rolled Daenerys away into the back of the ambulance. Picking Lyanna up he ignored people calling out for him, statements or whatever the fuck could wait for later. Getting into the back of the ambulance, Jon sat down alongside Lyanna and he watched medics hook his wife up with countless wires and shouting terms he did not understand. Under the bright lights of the ambulance car, he caught a glimpse of Daenerys clearly. She was wearing the same clothes he’d last seen her in, her silver-blonde hair was matted and dark with dirt, her face now full of bruises all connecting to one another forming one huge one. Her lip chapped and spread with dry blood all around, Jon looked away and hid his face in Lyanna’s hair and began to sobb. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Ly” Daenerys croaked, Lyanna stood up immediately from her chair and gently grabbed her mother's hand 

“I'm right here.” she whispered 

“Lyanna?” Jon questioned as he stepped out of the restroom 

“Mom said my name.” 

Jon quickly went to her side, “Dany?” he whispered and gently grabbed her other hand. Daenerys winced and squeezed her eyes shut, it had been the most movement she had done since arriving at the hospital 3 days ago, she slipped in and out of consciousness. She tried to open her eyes but immediately winced, Jon let go of her hand and dimmed the lights, he then walked back to her side, Daenerys opened her eyes this time, fully. 

It took her a minute to adjust but immediately she noticed her surroundings were different. 

“Mom?” Lyanna’s voice called out, Daenerys looked over at her “hi, how are you feeling?” she questioned 

“Im fine, how are you doing?” she croaked

“Mom please be honest.” Lyanna begged 

Daenerys coughed then winced, “everything hurts and my throat is on fire.”

“Here some water will help.” a second voice said 

She looked over to the voice, she saw Jon 

“Jon?” she questioned 

Jon grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to it, “drink some water it’ll help your throat.” he whispered and brought a cup near her lips with an extended straw, Dany eagerly took the straw and placed it between her lips she sucked on it and drank the ice cold water, a relief. Once she was done she continued looking at Jon, was he real? Was he actually there? Jon put the cup aside 

“Do you need anything? Ly press the button for the nurse please.” Jon said, Daenerys reached over to touch his cheek, this had to be a dream right? She would soon wake up in that cold, dark cage again. Jon leaned into her touch and kissed her palm. Dany’s eyes filled with tears. He was real, he was here, in flesh. Real. she was safe. 

The door opened and in came a nurse, Jon kissed her hand and let go to let the nurse check her over, Daenerys whimpered at the loss of contact

“I'm right here.” Jon assured her, she she did not break eye contact with him, she felt her other hand be squeezed and for a moment she broke eye contact with Jon and looked over at Lyanna

“He’s here mom, he saved us.” 

“He’s real?” 

Lyanna nodded. “Yes.” 

“He’s real.” Daenerys whispered to herself. As the nurse finished up she turned over to Jon and gave him updates, she soon left and Jon slowly sat down on the bed

“You’re here? You’re real?” she whispered 

“I'm here. I'm real.” Jon said and kissed her forehead, eyes full of unshed tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter. i just uploaded another Jonerys related fic (Forever Starts With You) please feel free to check it out and let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

A full week in a hospital in Winterfell, Daenerys longed for home, she longed for Ghost. Oh, she misses that furball. Daenerys always wanted to come to Winterfell, it was where her husband was born and grew up, but she had wished to see this place under better circumstances. Jon promised her they’ll be back to meet the small city properly if she was ever up for it. Daenerys was glad Lyanna was unhurt and healthy, Ygritte had kept her promise and kept Ly out of harm and well taken care of. Daenerys on the other hand was still healing internally and externally, she had always been petite and thin but now she was simply malnourished and had barely begun to get back into the habit of eating real food. She knew she had a long road to go but she’d pull through it with the help and motivation of her daughter, husband, and family. Daenerys finally got a proper shower with Jon’s help and she had felt so much better now that she was properly washed and her hair properly taken care of, Daenerys grew tired easily so Jon and Lyanna took care of her tangled hair and Lyanna set it into a long one sided braid. 

Jon stepped out of the room as the doctor called him leaving his sleeping wife and daughter 

“Mr. Stark, I see you requested for your wife to be moved to a private hospital in KingsLanding.”

“Yes that’s where we reside, will the move be able too?” jon crossed his arms 

“That depends on your wife Mr. Stark, if she feels strong enough to be transported to KingsLanding then yes i will clear her.” 

“I’ll ask her tomorrow, thank you doc.” Jon said and slipped back inside his room. He kissed Lyanna’s head and went to the other side and kissed Daenerys lips gently, going to the couch he slipped his shoes off and went under the covers getting some sleep. 

  
  


-

  
  


After Winterfell, Daenerys was transferred to a hospital in KingsLanding, she only spent there a week before being cleared, discharged, and free to go.

  
  


“You need to shave.” Daenerys whispered as she caressed Jon’s cheek 

“I do, don’t I?” 

Daenerys nodded, “I missed our bed.” She whispered and then looked around the room, “gods there's so many flowers.” 

Jon chuckled, “all family and friends, i wanted to ask you something.” 

“Hmm”   


“What’d you say about moving out of here? Find a new home, one you want.” 

Daenerys furrowed her brows, “what’s wrong with this one?” 

Jon sighed, “I lived hell the last 4 months you and Ly were gone.” Jon looked over at his daughter sleeping on his side of the bed, “Ygritte as been in here, she planted cameras.” he spat out 

Daenerys then remembered the live feeds ygritte would show her, “she knew of the miscarrige.” 

“What?” 

“She taunted me with it, reminded me every day how even for that i wasn’t worthy enough.” Daenerys whispered and her hands went automatically to her flat lower abdomen 

“That bitch.” Jon spat “don’t let it get into your head baby please, we will have children of our own okay? You ARE worthy.” Jon firmly said and grabbed her face 

“We will look for another home when I get better okay?” 

Jon kissed her forehead 

“Where’s Ghost?” 

“At my parents, they’re taking care of him for the time being.” 

“The time being?”

“Till you get better, i don’t want him pouncing on you.” 

“He’ll obey, tell them to bring him. I miss him.”

“He missed you, both of you. I’ve never heard him cry so much before, slept on your side of the bed and Lyanna’s room.” 

“Tell your parents to bring him back please.” 

“I will.” Jon kissed her forehead once more and grabbed his phone, Daenerys occupied herself with playing with her fingers, her left hand now empty. Ygritte had taken off both her engagement and wedding rings, Daenerys did not know what she did to them, probably sold them and got herself a pretty little penny. Jon hung up his call and grabbed her hands 

“They’re replaceable love, we’ll get new rings.” 

“It’s not the same.” she whispered 

“I know, and I'm sorry.” Jon whispered and kissed her ring finger 

“You need to stop apologizing for everything babe, it’s not your fault none of it was your fault.” 

“I feel like it is, i brought this upon yo-”

“Stop right there.” Daenerys said harshly and reached over to grab his face, “No,” she firmly said “none of it was your fault okay? None of it. Now say it.” 

Jon stayed quiet

“Say it.” Daenerys firmly commanded 

“None of it was my fault.” Jon said 

“Thank you.” she whispered and the doorbell rang

“And that’s Ghost.” Jon said getting off the bed 

“Go get our son and bring him to us.” Daenerys said and brushed Lyanna’s hair away from her face, she moved a little but did not wake. 

No longer than a minute a huge ball of white fur dashed by and jumped on the bed, he smelled Lyanna first and whimpered so loud he woke her

“Ghost!” Lyanna cried out and wrapped her arms around the huge white dog, Ghost whined and licked her repeatedly tail furiously wagging, he caught scent of Daenerys and immediately went to her

“Easy boy! Gentle!” Jon told his dog, Ghost howled and licked Daenerys, Dany’s eyes filled with tears, gods did she miss him dearly. 

“Hi sweet boy, hi.” she whispered and hugged him close to her chest, “hi, yes i'm here, we both are.” Ghost whined and fully laid down on Daenerys 

“Ghost” Jon warned 

“No, leave him, it’s fine love.” Daenerys assured him as she ran her fingers through Ghost’s fur, trying to calm his whimpers down. 

Eventually Ghost settled but he did not leave Daenerys and Lyanna’s side, only leaving when he wanted to do his business but he would immediately come back up. 

Jon and Daenerys lay on the bed in silence with a sleeping Ghost and Lyanna. 

“It’s a good thing we have such a huge bed.” Daenerys whispered 

Jon kissed her head, “I love you and i'm so happy you and Ly are home with Ghost, and I.” 

“The hospital was so empty and dull, this is what i needed, love and light. I love you Jon.” 

“I love you more Daenerys.” 

“Hmm, that seems a bit impossible.”

Jon chuckled a little, “get some sleep love.” 

“I’ve had plenty of rest, it’s time you get some.” 

Jon didn’t argue, fixed up her pillows then he himself laid down and gently hugged her stomach. Daenerys ran her fingers through his hair and soon enough he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! check out my new story "forever stars with you" and let me know what you think! (:


	18. Chapter 18

As morning came Jon had woken up bright and early and made breakfast, Lyanna soon woke and helped him out. It was a quiet morning, Jon had let Ghost out to do his business but as he returned back inside Ghost immediately went back upstairs. As Lyanna set the table for breakfast Jon heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, immediately placing the last pancake on the plate, Jon turned off the stove and walked out of the kitchen to see Daenerys slowly taking the stairs one by one, with Ghost and Lyanna by her side helping her down. 

“I got it dad.” Lyanna said, with one look at Daenerys, she smiled at Jon, Jon smiled back at her and disappeared back into the kitchen.

After breakfast Daenerys insisted on at least doing the dishes, she had been home for a while and she was exhausted from just laying around in bed all day. She wanted to get back to her normal routine. As she dried the last clean plate Jon walked up to her. 

“Hey, I wanted to run something by you.” Jon said 

“Okay, what is it?” Daenerys asked, drying her hands 

“I've been looking at a therapist for Lyanna.” 

“That’ll help her,” 

“And you.” Jon said and nervously rubbed the back of his neck 

“I think that’s a great idea, it’ll be good.” 

“Yeah?” Jon asked 

“Yeah, I'm glad you ran this by me, I never really thought of it honestly.” 

Jon kissed her forehead. 

-

“So since i'm done with the 8th grade and now moving on to high school, i wanted to see if i could go back to school.'' Lyanna said as she poked around her dinner one night, Lyanna looked up at her father, Jon’s swallowed and Daenerys placed her hand on top of his, Jon gave her a tight smile. 

“If that’s what you want sweetheart, who am i to refuse it?” Jon questioned, Lyanna stood up and walked over to her father, Jon moved his chair back a little and Lyanna sat down on his lap 

“You have so much say in this. I just want to head back to school. Get back out there you know?” 

Jon kissed the side of her head and sighed. “I'm just scared you know?” 

“I know, I'll be safe. Promise. You can even hire a security guard to shadow me.” 

“Don’t give me any ideas.” Jon said and Lyanna chuckled she saw Daenerys swallow roughly and push her plate away, she looked a bit pale 

“Mom? Are you okay?” 

Without another word Daenerys jumped up and ran out of the dining room 

“Dany?” Jon asked, looking over the direction Daenerys had run too, Lyanna got off him, he then got up and practically ran towards the direction Daenerys went towards. 

After what seemed like a while Lyanna heard Jon shout out to call an ambulance.

-

Jon half ran towards the direction his wife ran towards, she entered the closest bathroom, seconds later Jon got to the door to see his wife hunched over the toilet throwing up what she had eaten that day. Jon went to her and grabbed her hair, holding it back. Daenerys grimaced and coughed 

“Get out Jon you don’t have to-”

“Don't start.” Jon said and before Daenerys could protest she puked into the toilet bowl again. After a few seconds Daenerys stood up and went to rinse out her mouth, she became woozy and disoriented, she stumbled over nothing, her eyes rolled back and she passed out

“Dany!” Jon half yelled, managing to catch her “Lyanna! Call an ambulance.” Jon yelled and looked back down at Daenerys “Dany, baby?” Jon brushed her hair out of the way, he then heard footsteps and Lyanna appeared 

“I called them, they’re on the line. What happened?” Lyanna questioned “hi, yes my mom passed out on the bathroom floor, yes yes my father said she’s breathing. They’ll be here in 5 minutes.” Lyanna told her father, Ghost pushed Lyanna to the side and went towards Daenerys, he whimpered and nudged her, Ghost then nudged her lower abdomen 

“Ghost no, get out.” Jon said and tried moving him away, but the huge white dog growled, for the first time he growled at Jon. Jon looked at him a bit confused and startled 

Soon the doorbell rang Lyanna managed to grab Ghost by the collar and take him to another room so the paramedics could get inside. The paramedics came into the bathroom 

“Did she hit her head?” one medic asked 

“No, I caught her.” Jon said as he moved away, the medics began doing their work and pulled her into a stretcher, Jon followed them out and Lyanna assured him she was going to lock up and call Arya to come keep an eye on her, “i’ll call you when i get there okay?” 

Lyanna nodded and Jon followed his wife out, and to the back of the ambulance. 

-

Pacing the waiting room, back and forth, back and forth. Jon could not sit still. 

“For Daenerys Stark?” a nurse called out, Jon immediately went to her 

“That’s my wife.” he said 

“She’s awake sir, i’ll lead you to her.” she said and led Jon down the corridor, entering a room Jon immediately went inside. Daenerys was there laying on the hospital bed, teary eyed and with a huge smile on her face 

“Dany?” he questioned walking towards her, as he got closer he grabbed her face and examined her over “are you okay? What happened?” 

Daenerys laughed a little, “I'm great, I'm perfect.” 

“I don’t understand.” Jon furrowed his brows together, Dany tugged on his hand and made him sit down 

“I love you, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, can you please tell me what’s going on?” Jon questioned 

“I'm pregnant.” 

A pause, “what?” 

“I'm pregnant, I suspected, I actually took a at home pregnancy test but for some reason it came out negative so i ignored it, but i guess our babies love to scare the shit out of daddy.” 

“Wait babies? As in plural? As in two?” 

Daenerys nodded, “we’re having twins.” 

“Y-you saw them?” Jon asked a bit upset 

“Unintentionally, an ultrasound was run and that’s how the nurse spotted them. Are you upset?” 

“A little but if anyone is the first one to see our babies first is you. Gods Dany, two?” he questioned and placed a hand on her flat stomach, Daenerys grabbed it and guided it lower, there Jon felt a small swell, his eyes welled up with tears 

‘You think our first babe came back to us?” Daenerys questioned, her voice small 

“Oh definitely.” Jon said and leaned down to kiss the small swell that was now very noticable, “hi my loves, it’s daddy. I promise to love and protect you two and mommy, always. Gods you two are going to be so loved and spoiled, mommy, big sister Ly, your big brother Ghost and i cannot wait to meet you. Don’t give mommy such a hard time eh?” Jon whispered and let the tears flow freely, his lips lingered on the small swell before he sat up and leaned over to kiss Daenerys gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 full chapters left and then a epilogue then this fic will officially be completed! EEK.  
> please check out my new fic titled "Forever Starts With You" tysm ! (:


	19. Chapter 19

Lyanna opened the door as the doorbell rang, Arya and Gendry walked in with their pup Nymeria. 

“Ly, hi what happened? Where’s Jon and Dany?” Arya asked as she put her pup down, Ghost went to the dog after he greeted Arya and Gendry and yipped at Nymeria. Lyanna bent down and petted Nymeria then she was on her way following Ghost. 

“Mom and dad are at the hospital.” Lyanna said, giving Gendry a hug in greeting. 

“Hospital? Why, what happened?” Gendry asked 

“I don't know, when i saw her she was not looking too well, she passed out on the bathroom floor.” Lyanna explained 

“I hope she’s okay and it’s nothing major.” Arya said, and Lyanna nodded in agreement. Arya, Lyanna, and Gendry sat down. 

  
  


-

  
  


Jon draped his sweater around Daenerys as he helped her exit the car, Daenerys thanked him and Jon shut the door. They both walked up to the house, and Jon unlocked then opened the door, Ghost was the first one to greet them, Daenerys saw Nymeria trail behind him with her tiny feet. 

“Hi sweetheart.” Daenerys said as Ghost jumped on her 

“Ghost, gentle.” Jon told him, Ghost went back on his paws and whined at Daenerys, she pet him. Nymeria also demanded Daenerys’ attention, but Ghost was not having it and growled at her 

“No, baby don't do that, it’s not nice.” Daenerys told Ghost, Ghost whined and sniffed at her lower abdomen “you knew didn’t you?” she whispered at Ghost and Ghost barked 

Soon Lyanna, Arya, and Gendry made themselves known

“Mom?” Lyanna asked, Daenerys looked up, “are you okay?” Lyanna asked, worry laced in her voice. Daenerys stood up and went to her 

“I'm more than fine.” Daenerys assured her, she greeted both Arya and Gendry 

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Arya asked 

Daenerys laughed, “you Starks worry too much.” 

“Need i remind you, you’re a Stark as well.” Jon said 

Daenerys cheekily raised her left hand, waving her rings at him “it’s not hard to forget.” 

Jon smiled and kissed the side of her head. 

“Alright you two stop being cute, tell me what happened.” Lyanna said and Arya looked over 

“Yeah this is my niece.” Arya proudly said, Jon rolled his eyes 

“Why don’t we all have a seat. Daenerys is pretty tired.” Jon said 

“We can leave, it’s late anyway.” Arya said 

“No, no stay please just for a little.” Daenerys said and everyone went to the living room. 

Once seated Daenerys took a deep breath

“Dany, you don’t have to tonight.” Jon said 

“I can’t hold this in forever can’t i?” Daenerys said then looked away from her husband 

“You two are scaring us.” Arya said 

“It’s nothing bad, I promise.” Daenerys assured them, “one part Lyanna knows, the other she doesn’t.” 

Lyanna furrowed her brows 

“A year and a half ago, before the whole kidnapping ordeal, i was pregnant, i lost the baby unfortunately.” Daenerys said

“Dany, i'm so sorry.” Arya whispered 

“We were going to tell you all a day after that, but unfortunately it happened, but we were given another chance, we’re pregnant again.” 

“What!?” Lyanna half yelled and stood up, “is that why you passed out?” 

“Yeah, pretty much.” 

“What the hell?” Arya said, “what the fu- oh my gods im so happy for you two! Geez finally.” Arya got up and hugged Daenerys then Jon 

“That’s not all.” Daenerys said and Arya pulled away, brows raised in question “it’s twins.”

Lyanna screamed, Arya’s mouth fell open, Gendry’s as well. Jon just laughed 

“Shut the fuck up!?” Arya yelled 

“Arya!” Jon half yelled in a scolding tone

“Oh boo who Lyanna knows right from wrong, twins? What the hell, gods that itself got me tired. But fuck yes! Double congrats.” Arya said and hugged Daenerys again, she then hugged Jon “you deserve this.” she whispered to him “im happy you have your happy ending.” 

Gendry congratulated Daenerys and Jon with hugs each 

“Ly? Are you okay?” Daenerys asked 

“I- sorry im still processing.” she admitted and looked at Daenerys 

“In a good or bad way?” she questioned 

“Good of course.” Lyanna said “gods mom you’re so ugh i love you so much. I'm so happy!” she said and hugged Daenerys “i love you.” 

“I love you too.” Daenerys said, Lyanna then hugged her father 

“Are you okay tho? The babies?” Arya asked 

“We three are in perfect health.” Daenerys assured her 

“Good.” Arya said 

Daenerys then noticed something shining, without warning she grabbed Arya’s left hand “is this what i think it is?” she questioned 

“I don’t know.”

“Arya.” 

“Fine, yes it is what you think it is.” 

“Arya, what the hell, congratulations!” Daenerys said and hugged her “does everyone else know?” 

“Yeah, you and Jon were left, i rarely see you too so everyone found out first.” 

“Well you are saving the best for last.” Daenerys joked 

“Your damn right, although i wanted you and Jon to know first but man do we have a noisy family.” 

Daenerys laughed, “wait Lyanna doesn’t know?”

“She hasn’t noticed.” Arya said 

“Notice what?” Lyanna questioned as she sat down next to Daenerys again 

“This.” Arya said lifting up her left 

“What!” Lyanna half yelled, Daenerys winced and covered her ear “sorry mom” she apologized “in my defence mom was in the hospital so i did not notice, aww auntie Arya congrats. It’s about time.” 

Arya rolled her eyes 

“Dad aunt Arya is getting married.” 

“I know” Jon said, Daenerys looked at him 

“What do you mean'' I know”?” Daenerys questioned

“She’s my sister, Gendry had to get my approval.” Jon casually said 

“He had to ask your father not you.” Daenerys clarified 

“His too, I got both Ned’s and Jon’s.” Gendry said 

“Your so extra.” Daenerys told Jon 

“What? He came to me” Jon defended himself 

“Right.” Daenerys got up and hugged Gendry “congratulations.” 

Gendry thanked her 

“When are you due?” Arya asked Daenerys 

“I'm not sure, we have an appointment with my gynecologist on Monday.” 

“Well let me know, Gendry and i will marry after the twins are here.” 

“Are you sure? Don’t let my pregnancy stop you if you want to marry earlier.” 

“Well do you want to be my bridesmaid while pregnant?” Arya questioned, raising her brow as in a challenge 

“Wait, bridesmaid?” 

“Well duh!”

“Arya, i'd be honored.” Daenerys hugged her sister in law “thank you.” 

“So let me know your due date and we’ll work from there, anyways we will now be leaving to let you guys get some rest.” Arya said and called Nymeria over 

  
  


Arya and Gendry soon left, Lyanna went to bed and so did Daenerys and Jon. Daenerys yawned and looked over at the clock to see it was nearing 4AM. Jon laid next to her 

“You okay?” 

“Mhm, im happy. More than happy.” 

“Me too.” Jon said “i love you.” 

“I love you more.” Daenerys said, before Jon could answer Dany covered his mouth “shut up.” she said then laughed, Jon kissed her palm and smiled under her hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 full chapters and then the epilogue then this story will be fully completed :'( hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
> please check out my other story "forever starts with you" feedback is appreciated, thank you!


	20. Chapter 20

A chorus of “What!?” echoed around the backyard. It was tough to get both families from both sides together, but since it was summer time it was a bit easier, Rhaegar and Viserys were already down in KingsLanding to visit their parents so this last minute BBQ get together at Jon and Daenerys house was the perfect excuse to get everyone together all at once. 

“Wait ! Wait, quiet, that's not all!” Jon yelled over the yells of everyone

Everyone stayed quiet, full attention on both of them again, Jon looked over at Daenerys and smiled 

“It’s twins.” Daenerys said 

“WHAT!?” 

“My reaction exactly!” Arya said

“You knew!?” Sansa asked her cousin in disbelief 

“Yep, a month ago.” Arya said, proud. 

“Oh my goodness, i'm going to be a grandmother again, and twice?!” Rhaella said “oh my baby, congratulations, how are you feeling?” Rhaella asked hugging her daughter 

“I'm good, very good.” Daenerys said returning the hug back 

Rhaella looked at Jon, “congratulations, how are you feeling?” 

“Happy.” Jon replied 

“Scared? Nervous?” Rhaella asked him 

“If anything i'm more excited.” 

“I never met a man that ever said that.” 

Jon laughed a little. 

Congratulations and hugs went around, then everyone resumed back to eating, lounging around the pool, or chatting.

  
  


-

  
  


“Is the water fine for you?” Jon asked Daenerys as he entered the bathroom

“Just how i like it, thanks babe.” Daenerys replied, opening her eyes “Ly’s already got to her friends house?” 

“Yeah, she just texted me.” 

“That’s nice.” Daenerys replied and rubbed her growing stomach, of course carrying twins would make her grow bigger faster. She was now on her second trimester and mind you her sex drive has been through the damn roof. She had woken Jon up in the middle of the night before just to have sex. She felt bad but gods she really needed him. 

“Why don't you come in?” Dany asked 

Jon eyed her suspiciously, “and no funny business?” 

Daenerys pouted, “why not? Haven’t you ever imagined bath tub sex?” 

“Not exactly.” Jon admitted 

“Boo.”

Jon chuckled

“So are you getting in or not?” Daenerys asked sticking her arm out, her hand landed on his thigh. Jon grabbed her hand. 

“Daenerys.” Jon warned 

Daenerys looked up through her lashes “what?” she questioned 

“Not inside the bathtub my love.” 

Daenerys stuck her arm back in the water, “oh you’re no fun babe.” she pouted 

Jon chuckled, “I just don’t want you to get hurt, you get slightly carried away.” 

Daenerys rolled her eyes “I do not.” 

“Ah you really don’t?” Jon questioned crossing his arms 

“No.” she said pushing some bubbles away then blowing at them

“Hmm, right whatever you say my love.” Jon said and stood up from the floor 

“Hey, where are you going?” 

“Need I remind you we have a 4 legged son who needs to go do his business outside.” 

“Right, we do.” Daenerys said

Jon kissed her head, “I'll be back.” 

“Mhm.” Daenerys said while closing her eyes 

  
  


-

  
  


Daenerys groaned, “come on Jon. no teasing, please.” 

“Patience darling.” Jon mumbled nibbling below her earlobe 

“Fuck patience, i want you in me. Now.” 

Jon still did not comply and continued nibbling at her skin. 

“Jon, I'm going to punch the shit out of you if i don’t have you in me in 5 seconds.” Daenerys hissed 

“Uff easy there my little dragon. Don’t get too aggressive now.” Jon said and removed his briefs. Daenerys sighed in relief, got up and sat on top of him, right where she wanted him. She rode him messily until Jon grabbed her hips and steadied her 

“Easy there love, easy.” he whispered, Daenerys eyes fluttered closed as she rode him, her long silver locks fell forward as she bent a little. Jon’s hands went from her hips to her belly stroking it gently, it still amazed him. She was still the most beautiful, always has been but this pregnancy had made her one thousand times much more beautiful, the glow around her made her silver locks glow too. Gods she was a sight to him every single day. He thanked the gods for sending her to him, for making him worthy of her. As Jon felt Daenerys move a little faster his hands went back to her hips again, steading her. Soon they both climaxed together. Daenerys breathed heavily and slowly made her way off him. She laid besides him and smiled 

“I'm sorry.” she whispered and reached over to stroke his cheek, Jon fully turned over to face her 

“Sorry? For what?” 

“For my unstable sex drive and waking you up at odd hours of the night just to fulfil my need.” 

“No need to apologize baby, i’ll gladly fulfil any desire you have.” 

Daenerys groaned, “gods i don’t deserve you.” 

Jon went closer to him and kissed her head, “it’s I who doesn’t deserve you.” 

“Stop it.” Daenerys whispered

“It’s true. You dated me even when you knew I had a daughter, yet you did not care. You love her as your own, you’re blessing me with 2 more babies. Gods, I can go on and on about you.”

Daenerys sniffed, “I love you.” 

Jon got up a little and leaned down to properly kiss her then gently stroked her belly, “i love you.”

  
  


-

  
  


“We will be here when you get out okay? Please be careful.” Daenerys told Lyanna 

“Stop worrying so much mom, it’s not good for you.” Lyanna said 

“Be Careful Ly, we will be here.” Jon told his daughter, Lyanna hugged him then pulled away 

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Lyanna said 

“Are you ready?” asked the officer besides them

“Yes.” Lyanna said 

“Follow me.” instructed the officer, she then led Lyanna into a large room, the officer allowed her to sit on a hard metal chair. She did as told and waited. Soon the double doors opened and in came Ygritte, handcuffed. Lyanna swallowed and looked at her biological mother in the eye. Ygritte was surprised to see her 

“Lyanna, sweetie. You came.” Ygritte whispered in disbelief and sat across from her 

“I did.” Lyanna said chin raised “hello Ygritte.” 

“Why don’t you call me mom? Why did it take this long for you to come see me?” Ygritte asked 

“I cannot call you mom, one has to earn the title, it’s not given. Yes you birthed me, but you also left me.” 

“Sweetheart-” 

“My name is Lyanna.” 

Ygritte blinked, “Lyanna, why are you here? After all this time, why now?” 

“Closure i guess? Answers?” 

“Closure on what?” 

“Why did you leave me? Why leave me at my father's doorstep? I mean I'm grateful you did, but why?” 

“I was young, my parents were never keen on me being pregnant. I was going to get an abortion but i was underage so i just allowed you to grow and gave you to Jon, of course he was more stabled to take care of you.” 

“He was 16, just as you were.” 

“I mean financially.” 

Lyanna shook her head, “you know i always longed for a mother? When I was little I would see kids get picked up by their mothers, then there was me, motherless.” 

“You have a mother now don’t you? You made it very clear to me.” 

“And i'm grateful for her, always will be because despite her knowing that the man she was dating had a then 10 year old daughter she did not care, she showed me respect, then love, she told me for the first time we met that if i did not like her as my fathers girlfriend that she would leave. But, I loved her. She radiated a mother's energy from the moment I met her, her loving me, listening to me, being there for me made up for those 10 years that i did not have a mother figure by my side.” Lyanna said 

“Are you here to rub it in my face?” Ygritte asked 

“Not exactly, I'm here to say goodbye if you will.” 

Ygritte furrowed her brows, “goodbye?” 

“I allowed you to contact me, to have contact with me, I begged my father to allow judges to agree to allow you to have contact with me. I needed it, I wanted closure with you because you are my biological mother. But as time went on, I realized allowing you to have contact with me made no difference, nothing changed. It has been like if you are simply a friend of sorts that i have contact with here and there. I'm happy without you, I always have been, my father was enough, he always was. My mother, Daenerys” Lyanna clarified “she will always be the only woman who carries the title of my mother because she earned it, she-” Lyanna’s voice cracked “she has been there for me, the way YOU never have been. She loves me as her own. All you did was come into my life at the point where dad and I were happy, especially dad, you came and wreaked havoc, you caused nothing but pain and trouble. It’s time I say goodbye to you Ygritte. I hope life treats you well, I'm sorry things have to be this way.” Lyanna said standing up 

“Lyanna please no, you’re all i have left baby please.” Ygritte begged trying to stand but the officer behind her sat her back down 

“I'm sorry, goodbye Ygritte.” 

“This is all her fault! She brainwashed you!” Ygritte yelled trying to stand up 

“Leave my mother out of this! This is my decision and my own only!” Lyanna half yelled “goodbye.” she said and allowed the guard to escort her back to her parents. After going through countless doors she finally reached the front, where her parents waited. She immediately went to Daenerys and hugged her as much as her mother's growing stomach would allow. 

“I love you.” Lyanna told her 

“I love you too Ly.” Daenerys replied “always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here's the last full chapter. enjoy it and let me know what you think!

“Lyanna?” Daenerys asked, poking her head inside Lyanna’s room, Lyanna turned around and allowed Daenerys to enter her bedroom. Dany walked in and closed the door behind her. She made her way to Lyanna’s bed and sat down, “How are you? You were very quiet on the way home. If you don’t want to talk i can just leave it’s no pro-” 

“No, please stay.” Lyanna cut her off, she raised her head and turned to the side to look at her mother “im fine, don’t worry. It’s just I have so much in my head I don't know what to do with it. In some way I feel bad for saying goodbye to my biological mother. I felt bad and guilty when she told me I was all she had left. But I can't force myself to allow her to be in my life, she can’t just pop up 11 years later and cause harm to you especially. It’s not fair. 2 years later I have her face to face again after 2 years of countless letters back and forth. I felt free, libirtated, but yet guilty.” Lyanna admitted 

“I’m no therapist Ly but i think you feel the burden of continuing to keep communication with your mother, you feel the guilt.” 

“She told me you were brainwashing me-” 

“I would never.” 

“Please let me finish, when she said that of course I defended you. I had too, but it just made me realize how sick she is, coming back, disappearing, kidnapping us, hurting you, threatening you” Lyanna shook her head “she may have had me biologically but she’s nothing to me. You are, you’re my best friend, my mother and you always will be, I don't care if you did not birth me yourself, that doesn't matter to me. I am so glad dad listened to uncle Robb and pretty much forced him to download a dating app.” 

Daenerys chuckled, “you knew about that?”

“Well i was 10 at the time, i was not really aware but now as im older, i get it. Guess the dating app really did work, here you two are, married and about to have 2 babies. Uncle Robb, aunt Sansa and especially aunt Arya were worried that you would turn out to be fake.” 

“My best friend Missandei was too, she said it was and I quote “too good to be true. “ Daenerys said 

Lyanna chuckled, “well i'm happy it worked out. Dad deserves it, I have never seen him more happy in my years of living than when he met you and that made me happy too.” 

“Well you’re welcome.” Daenerys joked 

Lyanna laughed a little, a knock interrupted their moment 

“Yes?” Lyanna asked 

“Ly have you seen your mother?” Jon asked. Lyanna looked at Daenerys who put a finger on her lips 

“Erm, no. why?” she questioned 

“Daenerys? Dany?” Jon frantically called out 

“Dad, dad!” Lyanna called out and sprinted to the door, she opened it “don’t worry she’s in here.” 

Daenerys heard Jon sigh in relief, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Jon walked into Lyanna’s room just as Ghost had entered too, Ghost immediately went to Daenerys    
  


“Hello” Dany told Jon 

“Don’t hello me ma’am, nearly gave me a heart attack.” 

Dany stroked Ghost’s fur “oh calm down, old man.” 

Jon rolled his eyes, “well my lovely ladies dinner is set.” 

“Finally, i'm starving.” Lyanna said walking out of her bedroom 

“Excuse me missy? If you were starving you could’ve cooked for yourself.” Jon said 

“I love you!” Lyanna called out

  
  


-

  
  
  


“Are you excited to meet your babies Mr. Stark?” the nurse asked Jon as he (im)patiently waited outside the double doors, scrubbed up. 

“Very.” Jon replied practically bouncing on his feet, the double doors opened 

“She’s ready to go.” another nurse told Jon, Jon followed her back in. inside there was a medical team checking things, Daenerys laid flat on the surgical bed with a sheet hung up obscuring her view. 

“Hi love, how are you feeling?” Jon asked bending down to give her a quick kiss 

“Im great, good to go.” Dany replied “I can't wait to meet them.” 

“Neither can i.” Jon replied and tucked a strand of silver-blonde hair back into the hair cap. 

“Mrs. Stark, may you please remove your rings?” a nurse asked, Daenerys frowned, ever since Jon had given her a new engagement ring and wedding band, Dany has been very precautious and refused to take them off, scared even. Jon grabbed her hand and kissed her ring finger 

“It’s okay love, i’ll keep them safe for you, kay?” 

Daenerys nodded and allowed Jon to remove them, the nurse thanked them and placed a heart rate monitor on her finger. 

“Are we ready to go? How is mommy feeling?” the doctor asked 

“Great.” Daenerys replied 

“Okay, time to start let me know if you can feel this.” the doctor said 

After a few second Daenerys replied ‘No’ 

“Perfect, we’re good to go. Take deep breaths mommy.” 

Daenerys took a hold of Jon’s hand, Jon leaned down and pressed his forehead to Daenerys’ he silently prayed to the gods to protect his wife and babies, to allow a safe and successful delivery. Once he was done, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, Daenerys opened her eyes and looked up at him, a silent conversation going through them

“Almost there.” the doctor announced, Jon leaned back up. “It’s a boy!” the doctor announced once a strong cry broke through. Jon looked over to see a tiny body full of blood and gunk. A nurse grabbed the baby and brought him over for Daenerys to see, she bursted into tears as she first saw his precious little face. Both Jon and Daenerys pressed a kiss to his wiped head. The nurse took him away to get examined, Jon leaned down 

“A perfect little boy, would you look at that. Gods im so proud of you.” 

Daenerys laughed a little, “it’s a mini Jon.” she giggled 

She was right, their baby boy was all Jon, from the dark hair, to the nose. Daenerys had won, she had said they’d have a boy who took over Jon’s features completely. 

2 minutes later another cry broke out.

“It’s a girl!” the doctor announced, once again the baby was wiped as much as they could and brought to Jon and Daenerys. Daenerys once again broke into sobs as well as Jon and they both kissed their baby's heads. She was taken as well to get checked over. Jon leaned down to kiss his wife 

“I'm so proud of you and I love you.” 

“I did good? I love you more, Jon, thank you.” 

“You did perfect my love, I love you and thank YOU.” Jon said and kissed his wife again 

“Go, go be with them. Tell me how beautiful they are.” Daenerys said, Jon kissed her once more and wiped his tears away. He turned and walked towards where their babies were at, a little calmer now they both laid as the nurses checked them over, both had their respective pink and blue hats. They were gorgeous, everything Jon imagined and so much more. Their son had his dark hair, whilst their daughter inherited her mother's famous Targaryen locks. Perfect was not even enough to describe them. Jon once again weeped, he never got to experience Lyanna’s birth. He wished he did, it was a magical, powerful thing. Instantly, he wanted more babies with Daenerys of course if she wanted too. 

Soon after, Jon was escorted out of the OR, they needed to clean Daenerys up and they took the babies to get properly checked and given their first bath. Jon went to the waiting room where their family waited, he entered, fists in the air 

“I'm a father again.” Jon announced 

The Targaryen - Stark family cheered, Ashara and Ned came up to Jon, hugged him and congratulated him along with Aerys and Rhaella 

“How are they? Are they healthy? How’s mom?” Lyanna asked, Jon wrapped a arm around her shoulder 

“Perfect, yes, she’s perfect.” Jon answering her questions

Lyanna sighed in relief, “can we see them? See mom?”

“When someone comes and gets us then yes.” 

  
  


-

  
  


After the whole Targaryen/Stark clan met the newest additions of their family, they all went home to give Jon, Daenerys, and Lyanna a little alone time. 

Lyanna carried her sister, Rhylya. A perfect mix of her mother and father and even her, besides the hair and eyes those were all her mothers. Lyanna was obsessed with both of her siblings. 

Jon on the other hand carried his son, Daemon. A miniature version of him or as his mother said ‘you have pretty much been re-born.’ his son was all him, except maybe his lips Jon was convinced they were Dany’s although Dany denied and said it was all his. 

Daenerys tiredly watched her husband and daughter hold the newest additions of their family, she wouldn't have dreamed of her life another way. Everything was perfect and so much more.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and viola ! the epilogue is here !

Epilogue - 10 years later 

Jon + Daenerys = 36

Lyanna = 23-25 (i seriously lost count haha)

Daemon + Rhylya = 10 

Aemon = 5 

Baby Stark (can’t think of a name) = 6 months 

  
  
  


-

“Daemon! Rhy! Come on, you're going to be late!” Daenerys yelled at her 10 year olds 

“They’re still not down?” Jon asked re-entering the house, Daenerys shook her head. Jon huffed “stubborn, just like their mother.” Jon mumbled 

“Hey!” Daenerys exclaimed and successfully kicked Jon’s ass with her pointed heel, Jon turned and made a face. Dany rolled her eyes and turned back. She clipped her daughter's car seat belt, thankfully her 6 month old daughter was still sleeping. Aemon patiently waited on the couch, backpack on and ready to go. Daenerys grabbed her daughters car seat and walked over to Aemon, she kissed her sons curly silver-blonde hair 

“Hi my love.” 

“Hi mamma.” Aemon replied and hopped off the couch and bent down to give his little sister a kiss, Daenerys smiled. Aemon adored his sister. Daenerys sighed and looked around, after all this time she missed Ghost. Ghost unfortunately passed when the twins turned 3, sadly Aemon and her youngest daughter didn’t get to meet him. Ghost of course died of old age and gods Jon took it the hardest, it was tough, very tough for them all. 

Soon Daenerys heard multiple footsteps come down the stairs, she turned to see her two devils knownly smirk at each other 

“What’d you two do?” Daenerys questioned suspiciously 

“Nothing.” they both replied 

Dany looked up at Jon, “we got a clogged toilet love.” he said looking down at the twins

Daenerys looked down at her twins, eyebrow raised, given them that look she knew they did not like. “Did you plug your toilet?” 

Daemon and Rhylya looked down, “she did it.” Daemon said 

“I did not!” Rhy protested 

“Did you plug your toilet?” Daenerys questioned again 

“Yes mom.” they both replied 

“No dessert for both of you tonight and that’s final.” Daenerys firmly said “now come on let's go, we’re late.” 

  
  


Within minutes all 6 were out and in the car, Daemon and Rhy were dropped off at school, along with Aemon, then they dropped their youngest daughter at Daenerys parents. Jon and Daenerys headed to work, whilst pregnant with the twins Daenerys had begun working inside Jon’s company, but also did work on the side whenever she pleased. 

Parking the car Jon helped her out and held her hand as they both walked into the building, being greeted by their employees. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“Hello!” Lyanna said as she made herself known 

The twins and Aemon cheered “LY!” they all yelled in unison 

Lyanna laughed and hugged them all 

“Hi my little darling.” Lyanna said, picking up her youngest sister, “were you all good for mom and dad?” she questioned the oldests 

“I was good Ly.” Aemon said 

“Of course you were, how about you two?” she asked the twins 

“We were good.” Daemon said 

“What have mom and I taught you about lying Daemon?” Jon asked 

Daemon huffed and crossed his arms 

“We plugged the toilet today.” Rhy said 

“Because?” asked Lyanna 

“Because we thought it would be fun?” Rhy questioned 

“Well was it?” Lyanna asked 

“We got in trouble.” Daeron said

“That doesn't sound too fun, does it now?” Lyanna asked “you two need to help mommy and daddy with your siblings and around the house, you can't keep messing up. Understood?” Lyanna asked 

“Yes Ly.” both twins said 

“Ly are you staying?” Aemon questioned 

“I am, my summer break has already begun. I’ll be here for a while.” 

  
  


-

  
  
  


“It’s good to have you home darling, I missed you. We all missed you.” Jon said leaning over to kiss Lyanna’s head

“It’s good to be home, I missed the chaos.” Lyanna chuckled 

“Oh yeah sweetie, you sure did.” Daenerys said, and began gathering plates 

“Gods mom sit down please, let me handle this.” Lyanna said standing up 

“Ly no that’s not necessary.” Daenerys protested 

“Mom please sit down.” Lyanna said, Daenerys sighed and sat back down. Lyanna smiled and began gathering plates. After a while they sent the kids to bed, Daenerys, Jon, Lyanna, and their youngest daughter sat on the couch, Jon held his daughter rocking her to sleep. 

Lyanna cleared her throat, “so i uh i have something to tell you two.” 

Jon looked over at his oldest, “go ahead” he said and rubbed his hand over his youngest daughters’ back. 

“I met someone.” Lyanna said 

“Excuse me?” Jon questioned 

“You met someone at school I hope?” Daenerys asked 

“Actually-” Lyanna paused “on Tinder.” 

Daenerys laughed 

“You’re joking?” Jon questioned 

“No, I'm not.” Lyanna said, seriously 

“Oh you’re actually not joking.” Daenerys stopped laughing “oh gods”

“Ly” Jon groaned 

Lyanna chuckled “sorry, but yes we met on TInder, he attends the same school as i do. We went on 2 dates.” 

“So this is serious?” Jon questioned then huffed 

“I think so.” Lyanna said 

Jon sighed, “no worries dad i will always be your baby girl.” Lyanna said

Jon frowned, “you grew up to fast love.” 

Lyanna pouted “I love you dad.” 

Jon sighed, “love you too Ly. I still want to meet this guy though.” 

“I know you do.” Lyanna said and kissed her father's cheek “Well I'm going to crash now, is my suitcase up?” 

“Yeah your father put it up there.” Daenerys said “night Ly.” 

“Night mom, see you guys tomorrow.” Lyanna kissed her mother's cheek then her sisters and left upstairs 

“Tinder huh?” Daenerys asked after a while 

“Don’t you start Mrs. Stark.” Jon grumbled 

“Oh you moody baby” Daenerys giggled and leaned her head on her husband’s shoulder, she too placed her hand on her daughters back “i love you Jon Stark. I love you so much” she sighed 

“I love you Daenerys, I love you so much. Thank you for everything.” 

“Thank gods for Tinder, perhaps Lyanna could also find her happy ever after on it too. Perhaps with this guy she’s seeing” 

Jon groaned, “Dany.” 

Daenerys giggled, “hey you never know.” 

Jon frowned and looked down at her then at his sleeping daughter on his chest, “you’re never dating you hear that missy? Never.” 

“Quit it you moody over protective husband of mine.” Daenerys said and leaned up a little and kissed her husband on his lips. 

Thank gods for Tinder indeed.

  
  
  


FIN 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( thank you all so much for sticking around through the end! i hope you enjoyed the end of this story, i had so much fun writing (despite wanting to give up multiple times) i know it was all over the place, but i hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. thank you all for your comments and kudos, i really appreciated them! hopefully down the road i'll continue writing more about our favorite couple. 
> 
> alas i still have a ongoing story still in the works! please check out "Forever Starts With You" and leave me your comments and kudos. Until next time my friends. Stay safe!


End file.
